The Cookie Marauders and Their Crazy 3rd Year
by EvilMicella
Summary: FiNiShEd! The Marauders and Lily have now gottin into there 3rd year and its crazier than ever. Read how they do the funniest stuff ever, FLYING MONKEY WITH BANANERS ATTACK! ! Wut about a comas? Romance included! By EvilMicella and Ms.Witch. PLZ RR!
1. Crazy Year

The Cookie Marauders and Their Crazy 3rd Year  
*  
Crazy Year  
  
OK, THIS STORY IS CREATED BY BOTH MS. WITCH AND ME (EVILMICELLA)! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
  
~*~  
  
M/W (Ms.Witch) OH NO! MY POWERS ARE FADING! NEED MORE VANILLA COKE *runs to the refrigerator* NOO ITS ALL GONE! *pass's out*  
  
E/M (EvilMicella): AHAHA, BEHOLD, MY COLLECTION OF STOLEN VANILLA COKE..I-I mean..my...boughten vanilla coke..*cough*..well..oh great, my n/n reminds me of the Spice Girls..IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER..yeah..  
  
M/W: The readers do not no the doom we have placed apon them..i mean..did i say that out loud?  
  
E/M: No, you wrote it out loud, but still, any minute the police be here anyways, lets go quietly..unlike the last time..*cough* Well, take a pill and read!  
  
HERE'S THE STORY!!:  
  
As far as anyone from Hogwarts could remember..and thank you aliens for probing them all in the butt..the worst children there were 5 little demons sent by Satan..  
  
(E/M: Not me this time)  
  
(M/W:*looks around* was someone gonna say my name? MWHAHAHAHA!*opens vanilla coke* Ahh!)  
  
..with the names James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Peter Pettigrew. All were in their 3rd year, though we all know that they *cough*threatenedtheteachers*cough* to get there.  
  
"Mwahaha, I thought this year would never come," James said, looking at Hogwarts from the outside. "Last one in is a rotten rat!"  
  
(E/M: Get it??? Rotten rat?? Cause Peter's a..OH FORGET IT!  
  
(M/W: Uhh i get it *looks side to side* i think...)  
  
They all ran inside, and up the marble stairs. As they turned at the top step, Peter slipped and knocked into James, who knocked into Sirius, who knocked into Lily, who knocked into Remus, causing all of them to fall on each other.  
  
"Ok, who's touching my butt?" Lily demanded.  
  
"Oh, sorry," James said, moving his hand, which 'accidentally' sat on Lily's nice round butt, or in James' opinion it was nice and round.  
  
(M/W: JAMES! YOU ARE TO YOUNG FOR THAT!)  
  
(E/M: he doesn't think so..)  
  
"Remus, you're face is a tad bit too close to mine," Sirius mumbled. It was then that he realized that it wasn't Remus' head near his, but Remus' butt. "ARGH!! GET OFF, GET OFF!! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!. . . . . "  
  
"I hope no one smelt that," Remus said, getting up finally. He looked down and saw Sirius still lying there, with the face of the people from The Ring had when they had to die after 7 days.  
  
"Oh, great, you killed him," James said. There was a slight pause.  
  
"Shall we leave to the feast, then?" Peter said. Another slight pause..  
  
"Yeah, ok," James said.  
  
"Ok, sure" Remus said.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said. "The 1st years will get a treat when they arrive." The remaining friends went off to the Great Hall, but stayed far away from Remus, who was now fully loaded.  
  
(M/W: Whoa! He's loaded... Do you smell that?AHH ITS SO POWERFUL I CAN SMELL IT FROM UP HERE!)  
  
(E/M: And I can smell it from down here! *hint*hint* It's sweety down here..*nudge*nudge* OH SCREW IT! lol)  
  
As they all sat themselves at the Gryffindor table with the rest, Sirius took his fork and threw it at the Slytherins. It hit one of the kids in the eye and he ran out. Everyone looked at Sirius.  
  
"What?" he said innocently. They still wouldn't stop staring. "Well, it's not like you can't live without an eye! Jeez.." Everyone went back to their business. James was playing Go Fish with Remus.  
  
"Do you have an 8?" James said.  
  
"Uh..wrong game, James," Remus lied. He had an 8 but didn't want to give it up. "We're playing..Bloody Mary..lets go find a mirror.." James was about to get up when the Great Hall doors flung open. A very young and, in Peter's opinion, attractive Professor McGonagall came in, with 1st years at her heal. One looked like they were going to barf, while another was about to wet their pants. After the 1st years all came in, Filtch came in, dragging Sirius with him. He dropped him on the ground and left.  
  
"When I call your name, step forward and you will be sorted into your house," McGonagall said. "Ivana Tinkle!" everyone laughed. A girl with blonde hair (E/M: blonde is yellow, and yellow is what? LOOK IN YOUR TOILET!) and brown eyes (E/M: Again, LOOK IN YOUR TOILET!) stepped forward and sat down.  
  
"SLYTHERIN," the hat called, and the girl ran to sit down at the table as everyone else scooted away. What other names will there be???  
  
~*~*~  
  
M/W: ....That was an intersting chapter wasn't it...?  
  
E/M: A lil TOO interesting, if you ask me..  
  
M/W: Yes too intersting... *x files music* and that ends this file.... i mean chapter.  
  
E/M: *Looks around mysteriously as picture fades*  
  
PLZ REVIEW!! WE'D APPRECIATE IT! NEXT CHAPPY SOON, OK?? RIGHT, MS. WITCH?? OK, THEN. Lol 


	2. The Funky Names and the Feast

The Cookie Marauders and Their Crazy 3rd Year  
  
*~*  
  
The Funky Names and the Feast  
  
*~*  
  
(E/M: TUM, TUM, TUMS!!..oops..DUM, DUM, DUM!!! NEXT CHAPTER!! No pill this time, we found it isn't good..*looks at sick kids* nope..well, READ)  
  
(M/W: Well that's what happens when you buy stuff from a hobo off the street.)  
  
(E/M: Hobos are kewl! They sell me food sometimes..even though I get VERY sick after I eat it..I'm sure it's just a coinkydink..or w/e..lol. HOBOS 4EVER!!)  
  
(M/W: Yes Hobo's are kewl. But I think vanilla coke is BETTER! *opens a vanilla coke and chugs it down then crushes can and throws it at a hobo* Opps my bad I thought u were..uh never mind.. On wards to the story.)  
  
*~*  
  
"Homer Sexual!" Professor McGonagall said. Everyone at the feast was cracking up. A small boy with long blonde hair pulled back into a hair tie walk out of the line and went to sat down.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" roared the hat. The boy walked over to the Hufflepuff's table and sat down crossing his legs.  
  
"Armondo Vanhans!" McGonagall yelled. There was only a little snicker of laugh that time. A VERY VERY VERY fat boy waddled over to the hat that just barely fit his fat head.  
  
(E/M: Dudley, move over! There's a new baby killer whale in town!)  
  
(M/W: MWHAHAHAHA! Man that kid is too fat!)  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Armondo Vanhans looking up.  
  
(M/W: Uhhhh no u didn't.)  
  
"Yes I did," He yelled back.  
  
(M/W: Tiss. Wutever *whisper* fattie)  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled. Armondo waddle over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down on one whole bench.  
  
(M/W: That's how fat he is! *snicker*)  
  
"Amanda HugandKiss!" McGonagall yelled. A girl with short brownish hair with HUGE lips walked over to the hat.  
  
(M/W: Wow this are huge lips!)  
  
(E/M: Where do they go? No one knows!..*cough*orwantsto*cough*)  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat.  
  
Amanda walked over to the Ravenclaw table but bumping into a few other people on the way there. Her lips are so big they cover her eyes.  
  
Sirius had finally got out of his comoma, from Remus almost deadly fart, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, holding his head and sat down next to James.  
  
"I.P Freely!" McGonagall yelled. Sirius looked at Professor McGonagall like she was crazy. But when a little boy walked out of the line Sirius knew she wasn't joking and started to crack up with James.  
  
"SLYTHERIN," the hat called. Then the boy ran over to the Slytherin's table.  
  
After so many names that it was hard to keep track of, James and Sirius decided to stop listening and only to hear the house names. There were a few Hufflepuffs and few Ravenclaws, 1 or 2 Slytherins and around 4 Gryffindors. Until only two very VERY cute girls were left. Guess who those cuties are?  
  
"Kayz Pierce!" McGonagall said. A very HOT girl with brownish shoulder length hair walked over to the hat.  
  
(E/M: Mwhahahahaha! That's me!)  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said in a very hoarse voice.  
  
"Well obviously. I'm one of the people who are making this story," Kayz said walking over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Momo Wong," McGonagall said.  
  
A VERY VERY cute gurl with brownish hair, with a few curlys at the bottom of her hair, with LOTS of freckles walk over to the hat. Swished her hair and the hat was placed on top of her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said.  
  
"I knew it. I am one of the people writing this story anyway," Momo said walking over to the Gryffindor table. "Hey handsome. Anyone sitting here?" Momo asked Sirius.  
  
James, Lily, Remus, Peter and Kayz started to laugh.  
  
"No," Sirius said blushing cause of Momo's good looks.  
  
"HEY I WASN'T BLUSHING!" Sirius yelled.  
  
(M/W: YES YOU WERE! LISTEN BUB! I'M THE ONE RUNNING THE STORY HERE! Hmmm?)  
  
"You, duh," Sirius snapped back.  
  
(M/W: That's right. And who is making you say this?)  
  
"Well you obviously!" Sirius said.  
  
(M/W: Very good. NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!)  
  
Ahem. Anyway, like I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted. Momo sat down next to Sirius with a satifide smile, and Kayz sat next to Remus, blushing, while he was, too.  
  
"Welcome to the 1st years and welcome back to the rest. Now on to the feast!" Dumbledore said looking at them all.  
  
After a few minutes without food on the tables, every one was wondering what was going on.  
  
Dumbledore said again, "I said, Now on to the feast!"  
  
Every one was looking at Momo and Kayz.  
  
"Opps! Hang on" Momo said disappearing.  
  
All of a sudden, there was food for miles on the tables and Momo reappeared again.  
  
"I forgot to write about the food," she whispered to Kayz.  
  
"Well at least you fixed it. Time to end the chapter," Kays mubbled back.  
  
(M/W: And now time to end the chapter. Man some there was like some ecoe or something. I was Momo, just to tell ya.)  
  
(E/M: And I was Kayz. That's all for today folks.)  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS FANFIC WAS MADE BY EvilMicella and Ms.Witch. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OUR OTHER STORIES THAT WE MADE! 


	3. Some Fun and Quidditch Surprises

Some Fun and Quidditch Surprises  
  
A/N Mwahahaha, chapter 3 of the..story? Yeah..lol. There will be a bit of a romance in this story, too, just as a reminder. Heh, well..PLZ R/R!  
  
E/M: This is up a little to fast..FAST..FAST!! EHEH?? lol, just ignore that..  
  
M/W: Dont worry readers... shes just took her crazy pills and some coffie soo shes a little crazy at the moment to please leave your name and # and will get back to u.... BEEP!  
  
E/M: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha*cough*hahahahahahahahahaha..On a serious note..Cows everyone have gone mad and started eating human heads..now, back to you! ..I mean..STORY!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The 5 friends were walking to their dorms after the feast. The common room was full of weird people, excluding James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Kayz, and Momo, who were as weird, or if so, weirder, then everyone else.  
  
"QUIDDITCH!" James suddenly yelled, jumping around like a kangaroo. He then started acting like he was riding a horse, and smacking his butt while he 'galloped' around.  
  
"When, when, when!?" Lily said, jumping as well, but fell over a chair, landing head first into the floor. "That's gunna leave a mark.." She rubbed her head, but didn't get up. James tripped over the rug and fell over Lily.  
  
"OFF, POTTER!" she screamed, but he sat there.  
  
"Comfty.." he said, smirking. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Kayz, and Momo all left them alone on the floor and headed towards their dorms.  
  
"Weirdos," Sirius muttered. "When I talk to them again, I'm asking to be James' best man at their wedding. (^ ^)  
  
As they stopped to talk a bit, Kayz was staring at Remus, which made Sirius and Peter snicker until Sirius saw that Momo was staring at him. He sighed and said, "MOMO, YOU ARE A FREAK, YOU DIE NOW!"  
  
(E/M: *Hides* I wrote it, SHHHHH)  
  
(M/W: Lets rewind that now shall we. REW! Ok thats better.)  
  
As they stopped to talk, Remus pushed Kays off the stairs and she died.  
  
(E/M: WHO WROTE THAT?? ..Oh, yeah..I did..whoops..rewind again~)  
  
As they stopped to talk, Kayz was staring at Remus, which made Sirius and Peter snicker until Sirius saw that Momo was staring at him. He, trying to be nice, though that wasn't in his department, said, while also blushing, (AND YES, YOU ARE BLUSHING!) "Hey, Momo, nice..uh..cloak." Everyone fell over laughing at his comment, which was stupid. Everyone had the same cloak, so that ment he thought everyone had a nice cloak..EVEN SNAPE!!  
  
"Uh..thanks," Momo said, trying not to laugh. "Kayz and I are going downstairs to check up on our other friends, see you later." They both left while Remus and Peter were still laughing at an embarrassed Sirius. They heard James and Lily coming up the stairs just then. Smiling, they all looked at eachother and got in postion. Remus stood in the middle as Sirius stood next to him and Peter started circling the both of them. James and Lily got to the top of the stairs and watched them.  
  
"We are trapped," Remus said. "Being here makes us insane." Peter passed them, while walking like a duck (swaying back and forth), and said, "EEEEE", and circled again. Sirius was crouched a little, and was pointing at the lightbulb on the ceiling.  
  
"What is that?" he said in a high, alien like, voice.  
  
"That, my friend, is a light bulb. It brings light into the room which we are standing in," Remus said. Peter was passing again.  
  
"EEE," he said, waddling around.  
  
"And that, my friends, is my world and how I am doomed to live like this forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever.." Remus said, still saying 'and ever'.  
  
"Lily, I think they're on something.." James whispered to her.  
  
"Got that right," she whispered back.  
  
(E/M: They're on DRUGS???)  
  
"No, they're on the floor! You thought I ment that?" James said, looking at the ceiling where the voice was coming from.  
  
(M/W: *Whisper* Sry James. She must of been refuring to a hobo of some sort. *points to Peter* maybe the crazy one)  
  
"Ohhhhh, I get it," James said.  
  
"Who're you talking to?" Lily asked. By now, everyone was watching him looking at the ceiling.  
  
"..God?" he said.  
  
(God: Thanks, James! *gives him high-five*)  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Ok, then," Sirius said, going back to normal (or in this case, being himself again). "So, what took you and Lily so long to get up?" Both James and Lily blushed.  
  
"Nothing," James mumbled, and went into the boys dorm in a hurry.  
  
"OI, JAMES!" Sirius yelled. "QUIDDITCH! PRACTICE STARTS SOON!" In a few seconds, James ran out with his broom and Sirius' and dragged him outside to the pitch. A few minutes later, Lily joined them with her broom and Remus and Peter tagged along to watch. James and Lily were the chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Sirius was the Beater. Ass (E/M: My bad..) AS the rest of the Gryffindor team showed up, they started practice. Half way through it, Kayz and Momo came and sat themselves next to Remus and Peter (Kayz right next to Remus). When Sirius looked over, he saw Momo waving to him, and he waved back. A full 2 hours past and practice was over, James, Lily, and Sirius went over to the stands where Remus, Kayz, Momo, and Peter were at and sat next to them.  
  
"Great job, guys," Remus said.  
  
"Thanks," James replied, smiling widely. "You guys want to have a practice of our own?"  
  
"YEAH!" they all shouted, and got up to get the extra brooms in the shed nearby.  
  
(E/M: I WANNA JOIN!!!!! Oh, wait..I am..lol)  
  
(M/W: YES! I GOT TO GO AND GET MY CLEAN SWEEP 2000 *Runs up to dorm and comes back panting* i...i got m-my b-broom)  
  
(E/M: *cough* Ron's my cheerios..heh heh..so naturally, I have a Clean Sweep 2000, too)  
  
When they all came back with a broom, they lined up in front of James and Sirius, waiting to be picked for team, as they usually do.  
  
"Ok.."James said, looking at them all. "I choose..Lily." Lily went to stand next to James.  
  
"Fine, then I pick..Momo," he said, trying hard not to blush as Momo stood very close to him.  
  
"Um..Kayz," James said. Kayz (cough*me*cough) whispered something to James and he nodded. He went over to Sirius and whispered something to HIM, and HE nodded.  
  
"Ok, and I pick Remus, too," James said, and Remus walked up and stood next to Kayz, who was silently giggling. 'Girls' James thought.  
  
"Guess you're with us, Peter-eater," Sirius said, and Peter sighed at the name he was called. They got on the brooms and played 4 on 3, and ended up tied, while it started pouring rain.  
  
"NEXT TEAM TO SCORE A GOAL WINS," Remus yelled from end of the field; he was the keeper. Lily, who had the Quaffle, zoomed past Peter and almost past Momo, but she grabbed the Quaffle a went to the goal Remus was guarding. Just as she threw it at the goal post, it slipped and fell, while Kayz grabbed it and passed it to Lily, who was near the goal Sirius was guarding. She threw it, but Sirius caught it and passed it to Peter. Both of the teams were trying to score, but didn't succeed. Thirty minutes later, James called it quites.  
  
"I can't see anything, and what's the use? We're never going to have a winner," he said, and they all pulled their brooms to the ground. They didn't get off because the whle ground was filled with mud.  
  
"We could just fly to school," Lily suggested.  
  
"Chicken," Sirius said, laughing, and as he was about to get off, Lily fell off her broom and into the mud.  
  
(E/M: I have a mudd purse, and mudd pants, and MUDD EYES!!!..what do you mean that's the wrong kinda mudd!?..)  
  
(M/W: hehe uh oh MUD!)  
  
The boys, deciding it would be funny, pushed the rest of the girls off their brooms and into the mud.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(E/M: That's freaky..girls messy, boys..not..WOAH, TWILIGHT ZONE!)  
  
(M/W: yea...*twilight zone music comes on*DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO.... Opps sry i was singing along with it... See you in teh next chapter.) 


	4. The Peepers and the GIRLS BATH

The Cookie Marauders and Their Crazy 3rd Year  
  
*~*  
  
The Peepers and the GIRLS BATH  
  
*~*  
  
(M/W: Hello readers and thank u for reading our story... even though its a lil crazy)  
  
(E/M: Like us!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA..Again, the pill..and not THAT pill..isn't necessary today..tomorrow..it MAY BE!! ..ok, just start the story before I scare you all away..)  
  
(M/W: And with that, on with the story!)  
  
*~*  
  
Well, after there little Quidditch practice, and the girls all muddy, (M/W: WAHH! I'M ALL MUDDY!) the girls decided to take a bath.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys got lost on the way to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"So James, where are we again?" Sirius said looking around at a corridor that he did not know.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh, dunno," James said.  
  
"*sigh* Great now we're lost," Remus said looking at his friends.  
  
"Wait!" James said. "I think there's a hidden passage somewhere behind one of these paintings."  
  
So the 4 boys taped there wands on every painting in the corridor until..  
  
TAP TAP. "Hey! I found it!" Sirius yelled.  
  
The other 3 ran over to Sirius, who was already climbing in the passage way. After every one was in the passage, the painting closed behind them, and they were on there way. Well after 8 minutes the boys finally found a way out..only it wasn't the place where they wanted to go..or was it.  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls bath.  
  
The 3 girls, meaning Kayz, Lily, & MoMo, no Peter, (M/W: Oho ho ho. I'm so funny.) had gotten undressed, and warped there naked bodys in nice soft lemony fresh towels.  
  
MoMo dipped her foot in to the nice hot water.  
  
"Prefect temperature!" MoMo said, still warped in her towel.  
  
Right before they took off there towels to get in to the tub, they heard something in the wall behind the painting.  
  
Back to the boys.  
  
"Hey! The painting, it's stuck! It wont open," James said pushing it, but it wouldn't open.  
  
"Let me," Sirius said taking 3 steps backwards and then ramming the painting open.  
  
Sirius almost fell out but James grabbed the back of his robes, and then James was just about to fall out but then Remus grabbed the back of his robs, BUT THEN he fell out because Peter pushed him out, because Peter couldn't breath.  
  
So then, the 4 boys were pilled on top of each other in a place they've never been to. But then (M/W: Man what is up with those words. I keep saying it. BUT THEN, BUT THEN BLAH BLAH BLAH!) the boys heard high pitch screams. The boys looked up to find that the passage way lead them to the GIRLS BATH!!!  
  
And to make things worse, (M/W: I like making things worse! He he.) when they looked up they found, Memo, Kay, and Lily, who would have been complete naked if they didn't have there towels on, (M/W: THANK GOD!)standing right in front of them.  
  
They kind of stared at each other with shocked looks on there faces, until Sirius got up and walked over to Momo.  
  
"So you come here often?" Sirius said to MoMo with a little smirk.  
  
MoMo just looked at Sirius, still stocked. But then (M/W: I said it again) MoMo grabbed Sirius by the neck of his robs and his feet and tossed him back in the passage way.  
  
Kayz wrote 10 on a white board and Lily wrote a 10 too.  
  
"Great shot. I give it a 10 out of 10," Kayz said.  
  
"Me 2," Lily said.  
  
Then MoMo turned to the 3 other guys. Momo had an evil look on her face. (M/W: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
"If you don't want to be tossed in the passage way, like I just did to Sirius, then I suggest you get your butts back in the passage way!" Momo yelled at the horrified boys.  
  
"Don't worry were going!" James said jumping in the passage way right after Peter and Remus, who jumped in before him.  
  
With a loud BANG, the painting slammed shut, and the 3 girls were left alone in the GIRLS BATH.  
  
After a while with still no end to the passage way, the 4 boys found the way out and each one piled out on each other, because Peter pushed them once again.  
  
(E/M: *Cough*traitor*cough*)  
  
But then found them selfs in a place they were once before..the GIRLS BATH! But this time the girls were in the tub with there hair up and staring at the boys. *No towels this time!*  
  
Momo was just about to get up but Kayz held her back and said, "MOMO! YOUR NOT WEARING ANYTHING!"  
  
With that MoMo blushed and reached for all the soap, shampoo, buckets, and thing she could find by the side of the tub, without her standing up, and gave some of them to Kayz and Lily. Then she whispered something in there ears, which the boys could not hear, and Kayz and Lily nodded.  
  
Momo gave the boys a really evil smirk and said:  
  
"On my count then, 1... 2... 3!!!!!!!"  
  
Then the girls started throwing all the things, that MoMo gathered up, at the boys who were yelling  
  
"TAKE COVER!"  
  
And jumped back in the passage way, and slammed the painting shut once again.  
  
After finding the RIGHT painting the boys jumped out of it and then James remembered where they were, so the boys let James lead the way back to the common room.  
  
The painting of the Fat Lady awoke and said:  
  
"Password!?"  
  
"Peeps!" they all shouted and the Fat Lady's painting opened and the 4 boys hopped inside, where they suddenly heard 3 girls saying:  
  
"MORE LIKE PEEPERS, TO US!!!"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter suddenly felt a cold sweat come apon them while they looked at 3 VERY VERY VERY PISSED, way hot (M/W: lol.), GIRLS, who were sitting on 3 chairs facing the back of the painting.  
  
The 4 boys were gonna make a run for it but it was to late. Momo grabbed Sirius' robs, Kayz grabbed Remus' robs, and Lily grabbed James' robes. The only one that escaped was Peter.  
  
The next day James, Remus, and Sirius had big purple-and-black bruises all over. The girls didn't talk to the boys the whole day.  
  
(M/W: THOSE DAMN PEEPERS! I'LL KILL 'EM! *now u no how I reattach when I get mad*)  
  
(E/M: Peeping Johns..hey..I know a John. *looks around 4 anyone watching* IT'S JAMES!! *James runs away for dear life* I'll bb later..*gets bat and runs after him*)  
  
(M/W: See you in the next chapter, readersâE¦ I'LL KILL 'EM! *grabs a bat with a nail sticking out at the side of the top and runs after the Marauders.*)  
  
PLEASE R AND R OUR OTHER STORIES. AND WHEN I SAY OUR I MEAN, EvilMicella and Ms.Witch STORIES. TILL NEXT TIME! 


	5. Romance in Hogsmeade

Romance in Hogsmeade  
  
Next chapter!! PLZ R/R!  
  
(E/M: And so my funniness is coming to an end..wait..WHAT?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..*gets dragged away by police, who were called by E/M's neighbors w/ a noise complaint*)  
  
(M/W: Uhh that wasnt me *wink wink*)  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~*~*~  
  
A couple of days after the accident..*cough*yeahright*cough*..the girls decided to talk to the boys. It was just in time, too. The trip to Hogsmeade (Their 1st trip) was the next day, and everyone was so excited, the carpets were no longer just red. They were yellow (E/M: *wink*wink* *hint*hint* *nudge*nudge*).  
  
"I can't WAIT for the trip tomorrow!" Lily said to James. Everyone else was gone from the Gryffindor Common Room. They were both sitting next to each other by the fire. Being it was just the beginning of winter, it was FREEZING. *Everyone looks at God*  
  
(God: What?? It's not my fault, talk to Mother Nature.)  
  
(Mother Nature: Blaming me for something again??)  
  
(God: Nooo...*cough*BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT*cough*)  
  
*God and Mother Nature get into a wrestling fight*  
  
(Mother Nature: YOU'RE GOING DOWN, YOU OLD FART!)  
  
(God: BRING IT!!!!!!)  
  
BACK TO THE STORY (People who want to watch, just watch the wrestling chanel, same thing)  
  
"Yeah, I get to stock up on dung bombs," James replied. There were noises coming from the ceiling, like someone head locking someone else. . . . .  
  
"Yeah!" Lily said. "Not to mention everything else there is!" She looked over and James, and he looked at her. They leaned in to kiss when. . . . . . .  
  
"RUN, RUN, RUN!" Sirius yelled, running through the portrait with Kayz, MoMo, and Peter. "REMUS IS LOADED!" Remus came in, smiling evilly, and ran after Sirius, Kayz, MoMo, and Peter, who ran upstairs and barricaded the door.  
  
"Down here," Lily said to James, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the ground, hiding from Remus, but it was too late..  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Lily woke up and found herself on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, next to James, who was still sleeping.  
  
"What happened?" she said to herself, getting up. "It felt like I was hit by a truck.."  
  
"You were," Sirius said, scaring Lily. He was standing against the stairs. "If you count Remus farting stench as one. I'm really surprise you lived."  
  
"Me too," Lily said, and James got up, too. Kayz, MoMo and Peter came down the stairs.  
  
"You're up!" Kayz said. "Wow, that's a miracle." She smiled at Remus, who smiled back.  
  
"Just in time, too," Sirius said, looking at his watch. "The trip to Hogsmeade just started, lets go. Don't forget your cloaks, people, or will we have to melt the ice around your bodies with Remus's farts?" Everyone ran to get their heaviest cloaks, and they all left together. When they got there, though, being together wasn't on their minds.  
  
"I'm going to get some dungbombs," James said.  
  
"Me, too," Lily said, and she grabbed his arm and they both ran to the joke shop.  
  
"I'm going to look at the sweets," Sirius said, and MoMo followed him there to look as well. They lost Peter, and had no clue which way he went, or where he was at, so it was just Kayz and Remus.  
  
"Sooo.." Kayz said, looking at the ground and kicking a rock. She missed it and kicked the cement, HARD. She paused, looked at her foot, then screamed.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," she yelled, clutching her foot. She looked at the rock, grabbed it, and pointed an angry finger at it. "YOU PIECE OF @^&*, ^$%@ YOU!! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" By now, everyone was staring at her, or running away. Remus stood there, shocked.  
  
(E/M: That's my temper for ya..I can get evil w/ even the smallest, non living, things.)  
  
(M/W: Yea did u readers see me last chapter, when the guys came in teh girls bath, thats how i can when im mad!)  
  
"Uhh..let's go," Remus said, taking her hand and dragging her into The Three Broomsticks. It was full of kids, and only one table was open, which was by the window in the corner.  
  
"Sorry about that.." Kayz said, blushing. "I can get really angry at times."  
  
"That's ok," Remus said, smiling. "I thought it was kind of funny, actually." They ordered 2 butterbeers and sat in silence for a few minutes. Kayz finally spoke up.  
  
"So.." she said. 'I'm soooooo good at making conversation, aren't I?' she thought.  
  
'Nope, you're not,' a voice in her head said.  
  
'Was I asking you?' she thought.  
  
'Yes,' the voice said.  
  
'Wellllll..NO I WASN'T!!!' she thoughts.  
  
'SHUT UP,' the voice said.  
  
'NO, YOU!' she thought. Kayz then ignored the little voice in her head and came back to reality.  
  
"Sooo.." she said again. Before Remus could say anything, a flying monkey flew in with a bananer!  
  
(E/M: BANANER!! If I only had a bananer..*sigh* SOON, E/M, SOON! Heh heh)  
  
(M/W: ..... HEY FLYING MONKEYS ARE KEWL! There my lackeys. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GO FORTH MY LACKEYS! PLACE DOOM APONE THEM! *stops* *people staring* Uh i mean... uh... Dont pay atent to me for alwhile. I'm not even supose to be here *runs back to Sirius*)  
  
(E/M: *stares at her, embarrassed* You do that..plz..for the love of God..wait..God's still wrestling Mother Nature. *gets popcorn and watches* On with the story)  
  
The monkey started throwing it's bananers at everyone and Kayz and Remus ducked under the table when a bananer barely missed them.  
  
"We better sneak out before it sees us," Remus said, and Kayz nodded. They crawled out from under the table and slowly, but surely, crawled through the door and was outside. They started to walk along the stores and chat about some things, stuff about their life and such. Remus was nervous on chatting about his life, though. It was now getting dark out, and the trip was about to end.  
  
"That was fast.." Kayz thought, and, her mind being sick and all, she started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Remus asked. 'Is this a girl thing? If it is, I should go run and get Peter, he's better at things like this than me,' he thought.  
  
"Nothing," she said, trying to calm down, snd she finally did. "I loved today, well, except for the monkey part, but it was wonderful." Kayz mentally gaged herself for being so mushy. She bet she was even blushing so hard that her brown eyes stood out in the dark.  
  
"Yeah," Remus said, sighing in relief. "Best night in years." They stood there in silence, and when they looked at each other, they slowly leaned in and. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
DUN DUN DUN  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . kissed. It wasn't no friggin peck, but a long kiss, with some tongue and all..OK????? (E/M: oops, fergot I'm writing this fer ppl 2 see..whoops..ok, then WARNING: FLUFF AHEAD. THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!). Anywayz..Remus took his hand and..hmmmm..rested it on..Kayz cheek. (u ppl r pervs). Kayz put her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his (not grey) hair. Not before long were they interrupted by Peter laughing.  
  
"Remus and Kayz sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all, the baby's drinking alcohol," Peter sang, and Remus threw a rock at him, which hit Peter in the eyes.  
  
"Shut up," Remus said, blushing along with Kayz. By now, they left each other's arms and went to find the others with Peter, who was still laughing . . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
E/M: Interesting..I was blushing writing the kissing scene....Well, I'm so lucky..*blushing again* just ignore that, cause I'm not sure that it is normal for people to be in love with book characters..'specially werewolfs who are about 30 years older then the person (me, actually). So..MWAHAHAHAHA, I wanna see wut happens to MoMo and Sirius..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
M/W: I no i do! I CANT WAIT TO GET MY SWEETS. Uh oh. My lackeys are still in teh 3 Broomsticks! Oh well.  
  
PLZ REVIEW THIS, WE'D APPRECIATE IT!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING IF YOU ALREADY DID SO! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! PLZ LOOK AT OUR (EvilMicella and Ms. Witch) OTHER STORIES AS WELL!! 


	6. Romance in Hogsmeade 2

Romance in Hogsmeade 2  
  
*~*  
  
(M/W: Wow that was a.... a good chapter. Lol)  
  
(E/M: Wasn't it?? ::sigh::. well, LETS GET TO THE NEXT, SHALL WE?? OK! whoops..cap lock..heh heh)  
  
(M/W: Uhhh and on to part 2 of Romance in Hogsmeade!)  
  
*~*  
  
As we rewind the day back to where the Marauders and the girls, spilt up, we will follow Sirius and Momo as they make there way to the Sweets Shop.  
  
"Do you feel like were being followed?" Sirius whispered in Momo's ear.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Momo whispered back, grabbing Sirius's arm in fear.  
  
(M/W: How did they no that we were following them?)  
  
Sirius blushed as they got through a crowd of Hufflepuff 1st years.  
  
When they finally got to the Sweets Shop, a lot of people already got there sweets so they were making there way out the door. But there were still a lot of people still in side too.  
  
"So what are you going to get?" Sirius asked Momo as they looked at all the candy that was on the shelves.  
  
"Dunno yet." Momo said. "What about you?"  
  
"Not sure." Sirius said back.  
  
After a while of not being able to know what they wanted and didn't want to miss out on anything they decided to get whatever.  
  
They got Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes & Licorice Wands.  
  
When they got out of the store they thought, since they still had some time left they would find somewhere to sit down and get some tea.  
  
So they went to a little place MoMo knew about. It was call Madam Puddifoot's. It was a small coffee shop that Sirius had never notice before.  
  
They sat down at one of the tables in the cornor by the window.  
  
They both order 2 coffees and took a drink out of there own. There was a long weird silence when MoMo decided to start up the conversation after they had finished there coffies and left the shop.  
  
"Do you think we got enough sweets?" Momo asked Sirius as they were making there way slowly back up the road.  
  
"Not quite." Sirius said turning to Momo.  
  
Sirius bent down to kiss her while she wasn't looking but then there was a scream up the road and all of a sudden 5 flying monkeys with burning bananer's in there hands and were throwing them at people who were passing by.  
  
One of the mokeys saw Momo and throw a bananer, that was on fire, at her.  
  
"DUCK!" Sirius yelled and grabbed Momo to the ground just missing her.  
  
Then Sirius helped Momo up and grabbed her hand and ran pass the flying monkeys who didn't seem to notice because they were to busy throwing the burning bananer's at other people.  
  
After awhile of running Sirius and Momo stopped to catch there breath. Sirius let go of Momo's hand and Momo sat down. Sirius looked at Momo in the cornor of his eye. He could see that she was blushing.  
  
Once they cought there breath Momo looked at Sirius with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Thanks," She said standing up.  
  
"For what?" Sirius said now getting up too.  
  
"Back there with the monkeys," Momo said now blushing.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sure." Sirius said.  
  
Then they both started to walk to the joke shop which was a while away, when they heard someone yelling at them.  
  
"HEY MUDBLOOD!"  
  
Momo and Sirius turned around.  
  
It was Snape. A greasey git in Sirius's opinion.  
  
"What do you want?" Momo said grinding her teeth.  
  
"Fuck off Snivellus!" Sirius said his fists shaking.  
  
"So what's the Mudblood and the idiot doing together?" Snape said with a smirk.  
  
"None of your bussines, that's what!" Momo said her fists shaking in anger.  
  
"Woooo! I'm shacking!" Snape said with a little laugh.  
  
"I SAID FUCK OFF SNIVELLUS!" Sirius yelled at Snape.  
  
Snape smiled evilly and then disappeared in the crowd of students.  
  
Momo grabbed Sirius's arm.  
  
"Come on lets go." She whispered yeaking his arm.  
  
She looked sad in the way Sirius could see her. Almost on the verge of tears.  
  
After a while of walking the way they went there was no one on the road. Momo looking at the ground as they walk. Sirius couldn't stand it any more and said,  
  
"Oh come on! Don't let what Snivellus said get to you about you being a mudblood and all"  
  
Momo let go of Sirius's arm and raised her hands to her face.  
  
"I tried!" Momo said in a muffled voice. Her head burryed in her hands. "But the words just keep echoing through my head."  
  
"Mudblood mudblood mudblood!" Momo heard in her head.  
  
(M/W: Kewl!)  
  
Then Sirius grabbed Momo's chin and raised it up, her tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Who cares what he thinks?" Sirius said looking deeply into Momo's eyes. "It only matters what you think."  
  
Then Sirius whiped away Momo's tears with his thumb and leaned down for a..a..kiss?!?!  
  
(M/W: HEY THAT'S NOT IN THE SCIRPT!?!?)  
  
Then there lips meet. It was like fireworks were going off! (M/W: And they should. Its the 4th of julyâE¦At my house anyway!)  
  
Momo closed her eyes. She knew this was the happiest day of her life!  
  
"WOOOOOOO!" said a mysterious voice.  
  
Momo and Sirius looked at each other, still kissing, with confused looks on there faces. Then they heard the same voice but different words this time.  
  
"Sirius and Momo sitting in a tree!"  
  
Momo and Sirius stopped kissing a looked to there side. There was Peter! Staring up at them with a BIG smirk on his face. Momo blushed uncontorabley and looked at Peter with a shocked look on her face.  
  
Sirius however stuck up his fits and said, "Peter you jack ass! How long were you there?!"  
  
"Long enough to see every thing!" Peter said looking evilly at the 2 of them.  
  
And before Sirius could do anything Momo was already chasing him with a bat she found yelling, "PETER YOU LITTLE SNEAK! I'LL KILL YOU FOR MESSING UP MY MOMENT WITH SIRIUS!"  
  
Sirius grabbed Momo by the arm and held her back as Peter, still running, yelled, "I'LL GO GET THE OTHERS SO WE CAN GO!" And then he disappeared in the shadows.  
  
(M/W: I'LL KILL 'EM! I'LL KILL 'EM! *runs around with a bat looking for Peter*)  
  
(E/M: He should die, that's true. CUT HIS FINGER OFF *hint*. Maybe a snake'll eat him..but I mustn't get my hopes up..)  
  
PLZ REVIEW THIS AND CHECK 4 THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND R/R OUR OTHER STORIES AS WELL! 


	7. Romance in Hogsmeade 3

Romance in Hogsmeade 3  
  
A/N mwahahahahaha, here ya go! r/r!  
  
E/M: Wut'll be ^ with James and Lily?? Will Harry come along a few years b4 he should? MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA*cough* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
M/W: Who nows? 'Cause i dont! I'll just have to read it too uhh read it.... GO MY LACKYS! BRING DOOM APONE THEM!  
  
God: START YOU IDIOTS!! DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE *Shakes fist* ~*~*~  
  
As James and Lily entered the joke shop, they found a room and then Harry came along 9 months later.  
  
(E/M: .........I have a sick mind.............)  
  
(M/W:Yes.... Yes u do!)  
  
Ok, so they didn't do that..IT NEVER HAPPENED! *mutters to self* Just cause I have ideas, don't mean I'm insane..*cough* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..  
  
**************  
  
"Winners wear a crown, losers wear a frown," Lily kept saying while she and James went to find the joke shop. James finally decided to make fun of Lily's dream to become Miss England. (Lily: NOOOO, MRS. England, cause I marry Mr. America..whoever the hell that it..*Snape comes out w/ a banner saying, 'I am Mr. America'* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Anywayz, James walked like a beauty queen as others watched him.  
  
"I am pretty, oh so pretty," James said in a girlish voice, still walking like a beauty queen.  
  
"It takes a very secure man to walk like that," Lily muttered, acting like she didn't know him. He finally settled down and they went into the store. The store was crowded, as usual, and James and Lily made their way to the dungbombs.  
  
"We should get some of these," Lily said, showing James a bag of powder where the smoke makes you disappear to where you want to when you throw it on the ground.  
  
"Ok," James said, and he grabbed 7 more bags. "We should get some for the others, too."  
  
"Oh, my god.." Lily started, and pointed at a can of guts. "That's nasty!"  
  
"Aw, neat! They have different kinds!" James said, picking one up. "This one's 'unicorn guts'. That's so cool!  
  
"I'd so love to hurt you right now.." Lily muttered.  
  
"Why's that?" James asked.  
  
"No reason," Lily said, and there was a pause.. "You suck." And with that, she walked to the other side of the store.  
  
"Ha ha ha," James said to himself, and noticed everyone watching him. "Sorry.." He put the 'guts' back, and ran after Lily. He just remembered that she was very sensitive about 'dead animals'. "Hey, I'm sorry about that."  
  
"No need to apologize," Lily said, but James knew she was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Lily, come on," James said, and Lily just shook her head and left. James quickly payed for his things and left after her. "you know what? You take things way too seriously!" (Unlike me) FLYING MONKEYS EVERYWHERE!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
"Just leave me alone," Lily said, walking faster, but James could still keep up with her. He lightly grabbed her arm so she would stop.  
  
"Why?" he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked.  
  
"I think Peter's more feminine, I'd rather kiss him," James joked. They stood there in silence, but then leaned in to kiss. As much as they wanted a long kiss, they were interrupted by the laughs of Sirius, Remus, Kayz, MoMo, and Peter.  
  
"Oi, why now?" James muttered. "Shoo, go away." He leaned in and kissed Lily again, who gladly kissed back. Sirius and Remus were whistling at this, as Kayz and MoMo were saying, 'aww'.  
  
"I better be your best man, Potter!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Looks like Peter is the only single guy," James laughed when he and Lily broke apart their kiss.  
  
"There's always time to change anyone's mind," Peter said, looking over at Kayz and MoMo.  
  
"Think twice!" Sirius and Remus said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah," Kayz said. "I'd rather go out with Snape than you."  
  
"fair enough," Peter said. "You know..I had mice...but they where all suicidle..."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" James asked.  
  
"I dunno," Peter replied. They all started walking back to their doomed chambers..uh..I ment Hogwarts..heh heh.  
  
"Some day I'm going to make you my wife," James whispered to Lily.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" Lily screamed, running the rest of the way back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Still got it," James said, and they all followed her. ~*~*~  
  
E/M: yes, James, yes you do..I HAVE A GAZOO! CORRECT!..Ok, I'll just stop talking..but first! *everyone groans*..well..God and Mother Nature are still at it! ..not like that..but anyone who wants tickets to the show must give me 1,000,000 bucks!..ok, NOW I'll shut up. *everyone claps*  
  
M/W: now she shuts up... o crap i wrote that! umm. uhh yea ok, uh see u next chapter... i hope. OR ILL EAT U! YUM! *munches on a person that was reading this* mwahahahaha!  
  
PLZ REVIEW! THANKS 4 REVIEWING IF YOU ALREADY DID SO!! Plz r/r our other stories! thnxs 


	8. The Halloween Surprise

The Halloween Surprise  
  
*~*  
  
M/W: My Cup-o-Tea a.k.a. Sirius, is so cute! I wuv him so! *hugs Sirius*  
  
E/M: Ron's my cheerios..though he isn't born yet..well, HAPPY HALLOWEEN..Wait..it's summer..uh, just read the story!  
  
*~*  
  
It was a few days after the Hogsmeade trip, when they had a day off and then the next day was the Halloween feast.  
  
It was a beautiful day, though a little chilly. The beauty of autumn was a pone them and the different shades of red and oranges on the leaves, falling off the branches.  
  
The gang was outside by there usual place, beneath the tree by the lake. Sirius and James had made a big pile of leaves and were jumping in them.  
  
Remus and MoMo were both reading books and both were sitting against the tree.  
  
Peter, Lily and Kayz were watching James and Sirius pile each other in the pile of leave they put together.  
  
James took a pile of leaves and threw them at Sirius.  
  
"Ahhh!" Sirius cried, taking in the impacked of leaves. "I'm hit!" Sirius acted as though he was shot in the side. "But you'll never take my princess!" Sirius yelled jumping out of the pile of leaves and running towards Momo. He picked her up and started running back towards the leaves.  
  
James took another pile of leaves and threw them at MoMo and Sirius.  
  
"Ahh!" MoMo and Sirius yelled, smiling, and falling into the pile of leaves. MoMo sat up in the pile of leaves.  
  
"Oh my brave sir knight!" Momo said looking down at Sirius. "You are dead, but a kiss will reawaken you."  
  
Momo closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but opened them again just in time to see Peter leaning over Sirius's face.  
  
Momo was shacking her fists with anger. "Ah!" she said disgusted. "I would NEVER kiss a mugget size weasel!" And with that she threw Peter into the lake and kissed Sirius on the cheek.  
  
"That's it?" Sirius said sitting up. "I was hoping for lips."  
  
"Sorry," MoMo said getting off Sirius, who she fell on when they fell. "Peter kind of ruined the moment."  
  
"Damn you!' Sirius said to Peter, who was walking back to his group of friends with sooking wet close on.  
  
"Any time." Peter said now ringing out his robes.  
  
"Anyway," Sirius said now truning back to MoMo. "If u kiss me again, I'll have enough strenth to deft him."  
  
Sirius pointed his finger at James.  
  
"Hey!" James said. "Don't point you finger at me! You'll poke someone's eye out."  
  
Momo grabbed Sirius's sholders and reached up to his lips and kissed him. Her left foot was on its toes and the right was popped up half way to her but.  
  
Remus looked up from his book and him and James started to whistle. Kayz and Lily sighed deeply and smiled with a few "aww's" right after. Peter was to busiley ringing out his robes to notice.  
  
When Sirius and Momo were done kissing, Sirius charged at James and they both fell into the pile of leaves, laughing.  
  
Sirius acted as though he had a sword and pretened to stab James.  
  
"Ah! My heart!" James said grabbing his chest.  
  
"I have won!" Sirius said with a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"My hero!" Momo said, her hands together on her chest.  
  
Sirius walked over to Momo, his arms out sterched for a hug but Momo anchored it.  
  
Sirius had notice this and looked down at MoMo. He could see her blushing and gaping at someone.  
  
"Uh oh!" Kayz said looking at were Momo was looking.  
  
"Brandon Otto." Lily said nugging Momo in the side, who was still gaping at him.  
  
"Didn't know you had a fancy for him," Kayz said nugging her in her other side.  
  
Momo blushed even worse than before and looked down at her feet. She had forgotten that her friends were still there.  
  
"I..uhhâ..I mean.." she said turning cherry red, still looking down.  
  
Sirius looked over were they all were looking. He saw a boy with golden yellow hair, and was wearing Hufflepuff close. He was surrounded by a group of boys all hufflepuffs.  
  
The boy they called Brandon looked over at Momo and walk over to them.  
  
"Hey Momo. You still going to the Halloween feast tomorrow?" Brandon said looking at the cherry red Momo.  
  
"Y-yes." she said looking at him.  
  
"Hey Brandon!" a hufflepuff boy was waving at him to come over.  
  
"Well I'll see you then!" Brandon yelled running back to his friends.  
  
Momo looked at him for a minute still red. Then she toally melted down. She grabed Kayz's arms and started to dance with her. They went around and around untill Momo let go of her and fell in the pile of leaves. She closed her eyes then opened them again to see a pissed looking Sirius.  
  
"What?" she said sitting up and looking at Sirius.  
  
"Nothing..nothing." Sirius said looking away.  
  
Remus put his book down and said "Oh is little Sirius jealous? Oh a 3rd year hufflepuff?"  
  
"CRAM IT REMUS!" Sirius yelled at Remus but it was to late. James had hear this and knew what to say next.  
  
"Dude! You can't let that pretty boy steal your girl!" James said.  
  
"HEY!" Momo said snapping out of her gaping about Brandon. "If you dare hurt one hair on that boy I swear I'll..I'll.."  
  
"You'll what?" James said.  
  
"I'll never ever go out with Sirius." she said in a small voice and with that she turned and walked back to the school with Kayz and Lily right behind her.  
  
"Well, dude." James said patting his back. "You no what this means."  
  
"Yup! I sure do." Sirius repiled with a smirck.  
  
NEXT DAY AT THE FEAST!  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all walking down twords the feast. When they got into the great hall they saw the girls already at the table and went to go sit with them. Sirius saw Brandon take a set at the Hufflepuff table and gave a wink to Momo who blushed and waved back at him.  
  
Sirius now loathed Brandon now. 'No one winks at Momo when I'm around!' Sirius thought to himself.  
  
Then Dumbledore said some stuff..blah blah blah! Then the tables were filled with candies of all kinds and the every started to eat it.  
  
(M/W: Yummy!)  
  
But then the DAD's teacher, uhh Professor Kulod, burst through the doors yelling  
  
"THERES A TROLL IN THE DUGON! THERES A TROLL IN THE DUGON!"  
  
Then fainted and every one freaked out.  
  
(M/W: Wow. Does that happened in the furture too? Uhh I mean..)  
  
Dumbledore told the prefects to take there houses back up to there common rooms and stay there untill further notice. Of course James and Sirius wanted to see it. When the prefects were watching they grabbed Momo, Kayz, Lily and Remus and went towards the dugons. They would of grabbed Peter too but he was no where to be found.  
  
"I can see why you want to see it but.." Momo said as Sirius dragged her towards the dugon. "BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BRING US ALONG TOO!"  
  
But then they saw the shadow of the troll and the girls freaked out!  
  
"Hurry in here!" Remus said opening a door to a class room. "Before it sees us."  
  
The girls ran in but Sirius and James were gonna go and see it but Remus grabbed there arms and pushed them in the class room and locked the door behind them.  
  
"What you do that for!?" James said to Remus. "We wanted to have a look."  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius said to Remus.  
  
"Yeah right before you would die!" Remus repiled.  
  
"SHUT UP THE 3 OF YOU!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Shhhh!" Momo said her ear pressed against the door. "It's coming closer!" She said with a terrified look on her face, backing away from the door.  
  
They heard something hit against the door and Momo screamed running behind Sirius. After a few minutes they tried to open the door but some thing was leaning against the door. Then they heard snoring.  
  
"Oh my god." Kayz said in a quiet voice. "The troll fell asleep against the door."  
  
And in fact she was right.  
  
"Guess we'll be in here for awhile." James said looking around the room. "Hey.."  
  
James walked past a few desks and was out of sight because it was so dark.  
  
"James?" Sirius said looking around. "Where'd you go mate?"  
  
"Come over here! I found something!" James said in a far away voice.  
  
(M/W: Dun dun dunnnnn! I wonder what he found? Guess will just have to wait till the next chapter to find out.)  
  
(E/M: Yeah, I wonder too...the next chapter might not be here so...soon..cause I'm lazy and yeah..God: JUST END THE STORY! Ok, ok, Jeeze God, what crawled up your butt and died? lol, jk, jk.)  
  
PLZ REVIEW AND THANKS 4 REVIEWING IF YOU ALREADY DID SO!! Plz r/r our other stories as well! 


	9. Bloody Mary

Bloody Mary  
  
AHAHAHA..next chapter, plz r/r!  
  
E/M: This chapter..IS DARK..*turns on light* Well, not any more..  
  
M/W: Uhhh i really dunno wut to say sooo uh *looks at Q-cards* J-j-j-ust r- read the s-story  
  
God: THANK YOU..I don't mean to be rude anyone or anything..DAMN CUP HOLDER..YOU DIE NOW!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius, Remus, Kayz, and MoMo ran over to James to see what he was talking about. He was standing in front of a HUGE mirror that said Yra Myd oolb Y ram ydoo Bly ramy doolb.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Kayz said.  
  
"It says Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody--" Lily started, but James stopped her.  
  
"Don't say it three times!" he said. "She'll come out and kill you."  
  
"James, don't be silly!" Lily laughed, but James indeed was scared. "Ok, ok, I won't. Someone else say it, then."  
  
"Ok," Kayz said. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mar--" Just then, Remus put his hand over her mouth, stopping her from finishing.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," he said, not removing his hand, and dragged her away from the mirror. Everyone looked at MoMo.  
  
"What?" she asked. "I'm not gunna say it!"  
  
"Damnit," James said.  
  
"I heard that!" MoMo said. James whistled innocently.  
  
"Maybe if we all say it at once, she won't come, or she'll get confused with who to kill so we'll have time to run," Sirius said. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," they all said, then gulped. "Bloody Mary." Just then, there was a swirl of white light. Lily held on to the closest person to her..and that was Sirius.  
  
"Lily like Sirius!" Kayz teased her.  
  
"No, she doesn't!" Remus said  
  
"Remus likes Lily!" Kayz teased him.  
  
"No, he doesn't!" MoMo said.  
  
"MoMo likes Remus!" Kayz teased her.  
  
"No one likes Remus!" Sirius said. Kayz shot him a dirty look and said, 'hmph'. Sirius shrugged. "No one likes MoMo either." He added.  
  
"Oh really!" MoMo said looking very pissed at Sirius. "It just so happenes I've been going out with Brandon Otto for about 3 hours now." Kayz slapped her forehead.  
  
"But..." Sirius said looking shocked.  
  
"Yes! Thats what you get for ploting something against him even when I warned you!" Momo snapped back.  
  
"We haven't been plotting!" James said.  
  
"Yes you have. You left your plans out all over the table in the common room. I saw them with my own eyes." Momo said now snapping at James.  
  
"Well..." James said patting Sirius on his back." Your screwed."  
  
"And, I know Kayz'll kill me for this, but he needs to know. Kayz has been going out with a kid named Kirby," MoMo said. Kayz could've strangled her.  
  
"No.." Remus said, sinking to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus!" Kayz said, kneeling next to him. "I love you, not him and for sure, I haven't been going out with Kirby *shoots a fake dirty look at MoMo then looked back at Remus*. He did kiss me, though.." Everyone was quiet.  
  
"Uh.." Lily started. "I have a tiny secret, too."  
  
"Crap," Kayz and MoMo said.  
  
"Who have you been seeing?" James asked her. He looked both very shocked, confused, and worried. How could she possibly tell him? Especially when she loved him with all her heart..not just him, though.  
  
"I haven't been seeing anyone," Lily said. James had a look of relieve on his face. "But.." That vanished. "I love someone other than you, too."  
  
"Who?" James, Sirius and Remus asked at the same time. Lily looked at Kayz and MoMo, and sighed.  
  
"Severus Snape," she whispered.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James screamed.  
  
"I'm not helping, am I?" Lily asked.  
  
"No," everyone said together.  
  
"Ah hem," it said, and everyone looked at the mirror. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I'm suppose to kill you all now." It was Bloody Mary. And boy, was she bloody!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, but Bloody Mary grabbed them all and pulled them through the mirror. When everything was still, Kayz couldn't see anything, even her own hand. It was pitch dark.  
  
"That twisted lil monkey," she muttered, referring to Bloody Mary.  
  
"Is that you, Kayz?" it sounded like Lily and MoMo.  
  
"Yeah," Kayz replied.  
  
"Where are we and where is everyone else?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dunno," Kayz said. "Let's go look around.."  
  
"Problem there," Lily said. "We can't look at all."  
  
"You know what I mean," Kayz said, and they all went straight. . . . . . . . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn, it felt like I hit a rock," James said, rubbing his head.  
  
"I think you did," Remus said. "I'm sitting on some big ones, and they're pretty sharp."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, rubbing his back.  
  
"Is this hell?" James asked.  
  
"I hope not," Remus said. "But if Sirius is here, then it must be.."  
  
"Hardy har har," Sirius said. They got up and looked around for the girls, but they weren't in sight. The only thing that was allowing them to see was the torches on the wall.  
  
"Let's go look for them," Remus said walking forward, but James and Sirius didn't move. "Don't tell me you're still mad!"  
  
"Um, let's see.." James said. "My girlfriend likes me, but also likes a Slytherin..not just any Slytherin, but SNAPE!! That greasy haired baboon."  
  
"And mine is dating some pretty boy," Sirius said.  
  
"Not to mention that a Slytherin kissed *your* girlfriend, Remus," James added. Both Remus and Sirius looked at him.  
  
"How do you know that he's a Slytherin?" Remus asked.  
  
"I remember him being sorted into that house," James said.  
  
"Well, I don't care, I'm looking for them," Remus said, and he left. Without any other choice, James and Sirius followed. They went down a pitch dark corridor.  
  
"I can't see anything," Sirius said.  
  
"No, really?" Remus said sarcastically. Before they knew it, they bumped into something..or someone to be exact.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The boys screamed, and, by the sound of it, 3 girls screamed.  
  
"Kayz?" Remus asked.  
  
"Lily?" James asked.  
  
"MoMo?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah?" All the girls said.  
  
"Finally," James said, forgetting his anger with Lily. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Where to go, though?" Kayz said. True..where was the way out? Was there a way out? Dun dun dun..  
  
"Look up there!" Lily said, pointing at the ceiling. There was a mirror handing from it. "Let's look around for something that might take us up there.." They all stretched out their arms and blindly looked around. Finally, James found a rope that lead up.  
  
"Can anyone climb real well?" Lily asked. "So you can see if we can get back through the mirror again?"  
  
"..I can," Remus said, and he started climbing. When he got to the top, he put his hand on the mirror; it was solid. Just then, like he knew what to do, he looked through his pocket and found a rock (from when they were in that one room) and smashed the mirror with it. Before he knew it, they were all back in front of the mirror in the room where the troll blocked them in.  
  
"Good thinking, Remus!" Kayz said, hugging him tighty, and kissing him. Everyone thanked him and set off to see if the troll was gone, and it was. What was next on their adventure?? . . . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
E/M: Ow..wouldn't the glass fall on them or sumthin? Oh, my good golly gosh, I think a piece hit me! ..yeah..well, Remus and Kayz seem to be together again, lol.wut about the rest?? Hmmmm..  
  
M/W: Not sure yet... I'm still going out with Brandon but who knows until next chapter! buh bye!  
  
E/M: Later pplz, BYE-DIDDALY-BYE 4 now!  
  
PLZ REVIEW! 


	10. The Prank and the Hospital Wing

The Prank and the Hospital Wing  
  
*~*  
  
M/W: Man I hope me and Sirius are gonna be ok! Oi I cant read! *covers head with hands* well *peeks through fingers* maybe?  
  
E/M: Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNN! I think you'll all die..ok, maybe just you, but..no, lol, jk, LETS READ AND SEE AND SMOKE SOME WEED!  
  
God: Weed? I don't remember making that? Red must of made it.  
  
Devil: Yes that's right! I made it! Mwahahaha!  
  
*~*  
  
The next day, after there little adventure in the room with the mirrior, the boys thought it was time to prank Brandon. And they were going to do it the following evening.  
  
They had skipped dinner to put the prank together but they had enough candy up stairs from Sirius so they wouldn't be hungery. They waited for Brandon to come out of the great hall. He is always the first person to come out of the great hall. They waited a few minutes then saw him getting up, from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Here he comes!" James said exciedly.  
  
"This is gonna be so sweet!" Sirius said evily.  
  
BACK TO THE GIRLS  
  
The girls were still at the Gryffindor table, just chatting.  
  
"I wonder where the guys are?" Kayz said looking around.  
  
"More like what there doing." Lily said. "Do you think telling James about..you no..was that a good idea?" Lily looked to Kayz to Momo.  
  
Momo was in a daze. She was just looking at her food, her eyes were like half open. One hand on her chin.  
  
"Momo? Are you ok?" Kayz said concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you don't look alright." Lily said now looking a little more concerned then before.  
  
"Huh?" Momo said snapping out of her daze. "Did you guys say something?"  
  
"Momo are you still worried about the Brandon thing with Sirius." Kayz said.  
  
"Yeah. I was so worried last night I couldn't fall asleep. I hope Sirius isn't to mad about it." Momo said looking down.  
  
"Don't feel to guilty! You know surves them right for ploting against your boyfriend." Lily said.  
  
"But he didn't know that I was going out with him at the time," Momo said in a small voice.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he's over it." Kayz said.  
  
"Don't worry there probly doing something safe. I hope," Lily said.  
  
"Doubt there trying to finish the essay, due soon." Kayz said, smiling. "Well im sure Remus would help them... Or do it for them"  
  
"Essay?... Oh crap!" Momo said standing up  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot." Lily said watching her run towards the doors.  
  
"I'm almost done. I should go finish it now! See ya in the common room!" Momo said over her shoulder.  
  
MoMo ran pasted Brandon just before he was about to step out into the great hall, but Momo got there first.  
  
All of a sudden Momo heard a loud cry of "NOOOOO!" But it was to late. Momo had acttived the swich for the prank to go off.  
  
A huge thing of lite dung bombs fell from the top of the door. Momo cried and put her hands over her head. When the dungbombs fell to the floor... well u can guess what Momo was covered in. Then soapy-water came down making Momo a soapy wet dung cover girl.  
  
"JAMES! SIRIUS! REMUS! PETER!" MoMo screamed. But then... BANG!!!!!  
  
The bucket that was holding the soapy water fell from the top of the door on to the top of Momo's head. She fainted and fell to the floor.  
  
Then another bang and confedy fell from a banner. The banner read: DONT MESS WITH THE MARAUDERS!  
  
"Oh crap!" James said looking at the wet dung cover pasted out Momo still lying on the floor.  
  
Sirius ran over to Momo and picked her up and ran up the stairs and towards the hospital wing, with James, Remus, and Peter at his heels... well not really Peter... he kind of wadile causes he's a little well FAT!  
  
They told Madume Pomfery what happened and she told them not to come back un till tomorrow so she could help Momo. She also told them to be ashamed of themselves.  
  
When the guys left the Hospital Wing, they kind of walked really slow back to the common room. No one talked when they were walking back. When they finally got to the common room they found a little surprise waiting for them. They found Kayz and Lily waiting for them in the common room.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" Lily said to the guys.  
  
"THAT WAS SO MEAN! YOU NO!" Kayz said now rounding on them.  
  
There was a silence then Kayz and Lily said together.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!?"  
  
"It's all my fault. Don't yell at them. I was the one who made the plan. I was the one who put up the prank. I did it. Momo wasn't suppose to get pranked though. And I know it was wrong of me..So please don't yell at them when its all my fault." Sirius said.  
  
Then he walked over to a armchair and sank into it. He didn't want to talk about it. He knew it was all his fault Momo was now in the Hospital Wing. All of his fault. He sat there the whole night un till he fell asleep.  
  
When he awoke the next day, he did't want to eat anything. He just wanted to see how Momo was, but James, Remus, Lily, and Kayz made him go. Peter didn't care. He said he would go for Sirius but then Sirius punched him and dragged him to the great hall.  
  
Later on in the day, the gang decided they should go and see how Momo was now. Sirius had made a bouka, with some flowers he found out side, as a "I'm sorry!" present. Lily and Kayz went in first, you know to soften Momo up before the guys went in, so she wouldn't kill them.  
  
When the girls came back out they said that Sirius should go in alone then the rest.  
  
So Sirius went in.  
  
He found Momo in the very last bed looking out the window. When Sirius got closer he noticed that she had little white blouches on her face and arms and neck.  
  
Momo turned her head and saw Sirius. She looked at him with a really sad look on her face and he looked back with a guilty one. They were just stare at each other un till Momo looked on the verge of tears and she looked down. Sirius couldn't stand to look at her. Not cause the white shots on her..Just because he had so much guilt on him.  
  
Then Momo said very quietly:  
  
"You think I look hideous don't you?"  
  
Sirius looked over at Momo with a shocked look on his face. Momo looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, You wouldn't be the first." Momo said her tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Who could ever think your hideous? Look Momo." Sirius said.  
  
He bent down and hugged Momo.  
  
"I'm probly the one who gave you thought white shots..But I would never, never ever think that you were hideous. You know you're the most beautiful person I've ever met." He looked at Momo. He could see her smiling. Still crying but smiling.  
  
Sirius backed out of the hug to see her better. She whipped her tears away and looked up at Sirius, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Sirius. That means a lot to me." Momo said.  
  
"What you mean some one really did say you were hideous?!" Sirius said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, Didn't Kayz and Lily tell you? Brandon dumped me today cause the soapy water yesterday was that kind of soap that had posion ivy in it. So that's why I have blouches of calmine lotion on. So he thought I was ugly," Momo said with a fake smile.  
  
Then she looked away.  
  
Sirius put the boucha of flowers in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry. That's all my fault. If I wasn't so jeause of Brandon, for going out with you, I wouldn't of done a prank.. Well not one so big as that." Sirius said.  
  
Momo smiled. The grabbed the boucha of flowers  
  
"Thank you Sirius." Momo said blushing. Then she reached up and kiss Sirius on the lips then deeply hugged him.  
  
After a few minutes of hugging Sirius said.  
  
"Posion Ivy isn't contagish is it?"  
  
"That's a good question." Momo said.  
  
So Sirius got Posion Ivy too and he had to stay in the hospital wing with Momo. Which was a lot of fun for Momo, because his bed was right next to hers, and when Sirius would snore she would flick a rubber band at his face. But they were best friends again and life was good..UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
M/W: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I wonder what happenes in the next chapter? Who knows? *Twilight Music comes on*  
  
E/M: *Like that guy from Twilight Zone..that..dude..* It only happens in..the Twilight Zone..*fades out* 


	11. Library, Jelousy, and Broken Windows

Library, Jelousy, and Broken Windows  
  
A/N Ok, I've never mentioned this *cough* but Kayz and MoMo were transfer students and ARE in the 3rd year, and 13. Just so ya knows.  
  
E/M: I wonder what'll happen..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..suck a rooster. Ok, anywho, Read on, Obiwon (sp?), and, as I practically alwayz say in stories 4 some unknown reason after I watch..DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goes perfectly well w/ the Tums commercial.  
  
M/W: Uh... Yea! HOTDOGS ARE KEWL MAN! YEA! WHOOP WHOOP! *crazyness*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kayz was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was at the hospital wing, but she had to finish the essay that was due tomorrow. 'Great,' she thought. 'I don't know what this means..I need to go to the library.' She got up and went to, of course, the library, and found a seat to sit at and looked at some books. It was still hard for her to concentrate. Remus was still a little pissed at her for the kissing Kirby thing. Everytime Kirby walked by him, James, Sirius, and Peter had to hold Remus back from wanting to kill him.  
  
"Hey, Kayz," someone said, and she turned around. Speak of the devil..(devil: hi) It was Kirby.  
  
"Hey!" She said, taking a book out and sitting down. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Studying," he said, sitting next to her. "And I need to ask you something."  
  
"Ok," Kayz said, looking up at him.  
  
"Well," he started. "Will you go out with me?" Kayz's eyes grew in shock.  
  
"Kirby!" she said, with surprise in her voice. "I have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Dump him," Kirby said. Before Kayz could answer, he kissed her. She was complete shock to pull away right away.  
  
"STOP!" Kayz yelled, though only he could hear. "I don't like you in that way, I never have never will, because I love Remus!" She got up and left to head back to the common room, and she was pretty pissed. As she entered, she saw James, Sirius, and Peter next to an upset Remus and Lily and MoMo were sitting on the couch across from them.  
  
"Remus, what's wrong?" Kayz asked, kneeling in front of him. Everyone got up and left them alone.  
  
"Nothing," he said, not looking at her.  
  
"Come on, tell me," Kayz begged. A few minutes of silence, then..  
  
"I saw you and Kirby kiss," he said.  
  
"You did?" she asked, breathing hard. What would happen if he didn't believe her when she told him that Kirby kissed her? "I didn't want to kiss him, I--"  
  
"You didn't pull away," Remus said.  
  
"Yes, I did!" Kayz said. "Maybe you didn't see me, but I yelled at him for that! Remus, please.." He looked out the window and didn't say anything. After a few minutes, Kayz got up and headed towards her dorm. Inside was MoMo and Lily.  
  
"ARGH!" Kayz said, burrying her head into her pillows.  
  
"Did you really kiss Kirby?" Lily asked in a whisper.  
  
"NO!" Kayz almost screamed. She just broke down right there; she cried her hardest. MoMo and Lily ran over to her side.  
  
"I know you hadn't, I'm not blaming you for it," Lily said, patting her back.  
  
"You should take a rest," MoMo said. "We'll, on the other hand, will go talk to Remus." Kayz nodded and the two girls left, while Lily was cracking her knuckles. About an hour later, since Kayz couldn't actually rest, she heard the door open. Kayz didn't look up when it did, though. She felt someone sitting next to her on her bed, but she still didn't move.  
  
"Kayz?" the person said, and it was, of course, Remus. "Kayz, can we talk?" Finally, she looked up at him. His face showed apology and a little bit of sadness.  
  
"Ok," Kayz said, sitting up next to him, looking at the ground. Suddenly, the door bursted open and James, Sirius, Peter, MoMo, and Lily all came in.  
  
"Hope we aren't interrupting anything," James said.  
  
"Go away, guys," Remus said, and they left. Seconds later, they bursted in again.  
  
"Sorry," they said, and left, looking disappointed. A few minutes passed before Remus and Kayz started to talk. Before they did, though, Kayz used her wand and locked the door. Just a second after, they heard a huge bump against the door and James, Sirius, Lily, MoMo, and Peter were all saying, 'ow' or 'crap'.  
  
"Ok, well..Lily told me that you didn't kiss Kirby and that it was the truth," Remus said. "I don't know why I didn't believe you in the first place." Kayz didn't say anything in reply, and Remus sighed, and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. Kayz looked at him, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Before anything else was said, there was a scream.  
  
"IT'S AN ANT!" It sounded like Lily. Remus and Kayz both got up and went to where the others were. Lily was standing on the couch, pointing at the ground, James and Sirius were standing up, MoMo was sitting at a desk, and Peter was reading a book.  
  
"Lily, it's just an ant," James said, and looked where Lily pointed, then he jumped back. "Oh, my god, it's the size of a yam!" Peter sighed, picked up a piece of paper, went over to where the ant was at, and threw it out the window. James and Sirius looked at him in amazement as Lily got down from the couch. Kayz went over to the window and sat on the edge, against the window screen, and MoMo joined her. NOT JOINT..mwahaha..ok..  
  
"So, you guys are back together?" James asked Remus and Kayz, while sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yup!" Kayz said happily.  
  
"If he kisses you again, though, I get to kill him," Remus said, looking serious.  
  
"Ok, ok," Kayz said. Suddenly, the window screen broke and fell, causing Kayz and MoMo to fall with it. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Peter, horrified, ran over to the window. Both Kayz and MoMo were hanging onto the endge. If they were to let go, they'd fall and most likely die. Remus and Sirius reached out for their hands put they were too far down.  
  
"Damn!" Remus yelled. After a minute of thinking, he went through the window and carefully climbed down after them, while Sirius cautiously followed. They reached the girls, who were frightened behond anything, and tried to pull them up. James and Lily ran to get some help and Peter was there by the window in case they needed more help.  
  
"It's going to be ok," Remus told Kayz, who nodded.  
  
"We're going to pull you up," Sirius said to MoMo, who also nodded. Though, as bad luck striked, both Kayz and MoMo's hands were starting to slip from Remus and Sirius'. Before they knew it..Kayz and MoMo slipped out of their grasp, and fell..  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Both Remus and Sirius screamed. They stood there in complete shock, trying to see if they were ok by any chance. The problem, though, was that they couldn't see them at all. Tears stung both of their eyes..James and Lily came back with Professor McGonagall, but noticed that it was too late. . . . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
E/M: O..M..G..I'M DEAD!! ..or in a coma..NOOOOOOOO..well, I'm glad we got back together! WHOOP!!!!!!!!! Not whoopy cushion, lol. Just whoop..maybe another whoop..I dunno, I usually just say whoop..BUT I FERGOT!..ok, well, I'm just glad we're together again! Though, Kirby IS hot..Well, remember, JESUS LOVES YOU..everyone else thinks you're an asshole. Lol, that's to sum1 I know *cough*Christine*cough*  
  
M/W: Yea same with Brandon toal idoit toal asshole but toally hot! hehe man.... comas suck! expashally cuase we fell out a window. that sucks even more. oh well. 


	12. Comas and Christmas Wish's

Comas and Christmas Wish's  
  
*~*  
  
M/W: AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH *still falling* AHHHHH man this is taking forever to fall. *then* OH CRAP! BAM! *finally reached the ground* *silence* *gets up* *sound of clapping hands* And she's all right folks! Don't try that at home!  
  
E/M: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *hovers back to the ground and lands softly* I just love learning that..*sigh* Any who, what to do? Anyone seen my shoe? k, shuddup me, shuddup..JUST R/R or I'll get my gummy bears to eat you  
  
*~*  
  
After a few days after the accident with Momo and Kayz, it was holiday break and people were packing to go home and send time with there family for Christmas. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily on the other hand, all decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday because of Momo and Kayz in the hospital wing  
  
Momo and Kayz were both in a coma from the 2 story fall out of the Gryffindor common room window. Momo had a broken leg and a few bruises and Kayz had a broken arm with some scratches. Oh course Madam Porfey could cure those in a day, and she did, but they had still not woken up.  
  
Sirius and Remus were really scared about the coma thing. The whole gang would be there every day just sitting there in chairs or on a empty bed and wait and see if they would wake up. But after 3 days of waiting Madam Porfey had to tell them to go out and in joy the snow while its still there.  
  
"Go out and get some fresh air," Madam Porfey told them on the 4th day. "You'll be the first to know if these two wake up."  
  
"But." Sirius said being dragged out of the Hospital Wing by James.  
  
"Don't worry!" Madam Porfey said waving her hands as a goodbye.  
  
"You sure?" Remus said being dragged out in James other hand.  
  
"Go! In joy yourselves!" Madam Porfey said still waving.  
  
After a few minutes they decided to get there cloaks and would go out and do something in the snow. And when I say they, I mean Lily and James decided that they should go out and have fun in the snow.  
  
Lily made a snow man with James, Peter made a very small igloo, and Sirius and Remus lied down in the snow thinking, not caring if they would get a cold. After long time of having fun in the snow, and after countless times they tried to get Remus and Sirius to join in they decided it was time to go in and get ready for dinner. To James relief, Remus and Sirius walked back into the common room and both sanked down into a couch and lied there. They did not want to go to dinner so James, Lily and Peter said that they would bring something up for them.  
  
They both lied there for a long time till James, Lily and Peter came back with a bag full of things that were on the tables when they were eating dinner.  
  
Remus and Sirius both rejected the food. So they just put the food on one of the tables and Lily, James, and Peter decided to go to bed.  
  
Sirius and Remus just lied on the couch's and evtoally fell asleep.  
  
The next day the gang awoke to the common room full of Christmas decorations. Since Sirius and Remus did not eat there food from last night Lily made them go to breakfast then they all hurried up to the Hospital Wing, Sirius and Remus in the lead, to see if Momo and Kayz had woken up during the night.  
  
But when they got there Madam Porfey said that they had not. So they took a seat next to Momo and Kayz. They sat there for a long time, till Lily said that they should go back out side.  
  
Then there was a rage of protest from Remus and Sirius. So Lily, James and Peter went outside instead, leaving Sirius and Remus alone with 2 unconces girls. After a lonnnnggggg time Sirius looked over at the calendar. The date December 24 was circled. He had not even noticed that it was Christmas eve.  
  
Remus and Sirius were sitting there for a long time till the lights turned on. Madam Porfey came out of her office with a bag  
  
"Gentlemen." She said looking over at Remus and Sirius. "You may stay but I need to ask Professor Dumbledore some questions. So I'll be back shortly." And with that she left.  
  
After a few minutes Remus and Sirius fell asleep in there chairs, but awoke again. They did not want to sleep if one of them woke up. But when they opened there eyes they both found a little present on there laps, with a little card tied to it. They looked at the clock. It said 9:00 clock P.M. Still Christmas eve.  
  
They tried opening the boxes but they wouldn't open so they looked at the card. They were both addressed to them so they opened the little card. They both read.  
  
Hello there! Do not open this present with out a care. You were on Santa's good list So you get to make a Christmas Wish!  
Happy Christmas!  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other then they looked at Momo and Kayz.  
  
Remus and Sirius both closed there eyes and wished, 'I wish Momo and or Kayz would wake up from there comas and be alright.' Then they both opened there boxes, whiched open, and a few sparkles came out. Sirius looked over his box. When he didn't find anything he said  
  
"That was cheap!"  
  
Then they heard Momo and Kayz moaned as they opened there eyes.  
  
"But I don't wanna ride the pony." Kayz said blinking slowly.  
  
"Pass the butter please." Momo said blinking too  
  
*~*  
  
M/W: YAY we woke up! *waits for the butter to come* *dosent come* HEY I SAID PASS THE BUTTER! *some 1 throws the butter at her* *falls to ground* *gets back up* Thank u! *butters toast* Mmmmm nothing like eating toast right when u come out of a coma!  
  
E/M: Yay..uh..I don't remember not not not being awake..o well *sigh* I'm confoozing myself again 


	13. Awakening and a Celebration, Karaoke

Awakening and a Celebration, Karaoke Style  
  
E/M: And the show begins..or..story..ignore that. WE'RE AWAKE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..ok..  
  
M/W: Yes! WE HAVE AWAKENED! HURRAY! NOW ON TO CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: there arent any quotation marks or any apostophese cuz itll show up on fanfiction like Ã„Ã«Â£Â§ so there arent gunna be any  
  
~*~*~  
  
-YES!- both Remus and Sirius yelled when they got in their heads that Kayz and MoMo were awake. They practically jumped forward to hug them..and tightly. They didnt want to let go (E/M: COULD YOU BLAME THEM??? Person: Yes. E/M: I blame you for being imaginary. Person: WHO TOLD YOU???).  
  
-Im so glad youre alive!- Remus whispered to Kayz. -I thought that you guys might not wake up at all from a coma.-  
  
-We were in a coma?- Kayz asked, shocked. She looked around the room and realized she was in the hospital wing. All that she could remember was almost hitting the ground..then she mustve fainted. At least she didnt feel the pain when she hit the ground. Come to think, it mightve been better if she did, then it wouldntve hurted so much that very second.  
  
-Ill get Madam Pomphrey (sp, lol)- Sirius said, and he rushed out of the room. Kayz and MoMo asked what had happened and Remus explained.  
  
-And when we reached where you fell..- Remus couldnt finish. It was just a freaky site. Kayz and MoMo understood, though, so they didnt ask him to finish. Just then, Sirius came in, followed my Madam Pomphrey, who was all fussing about, as normal. (abnormal like Snape) MWAHAHAHAHA.  
  
-Well- Madam Pomphrey said after looking Kayz and MoMo over. -You seem perfectly fine. Now, if the Christmas party wasnt today, I wouldve made you stay until tomorrow..but, I guess you can go now if you like. It starts at any minute- Just as she finished, the girls quickly got up and put theit shoes on, which were lying next to their hospital beds.  
  
-Thanks Madam Pomphrey!- the girls, and the boys for that matter, said, and waved good-bye as they ran out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
-If you feel weak or anything, you better come back here right away!- Madam Pomphrey yelled after them.  
  
-I forgot about the party!- Remus said as they ran faster. -And tonight is a big night!- As they turned the corner, they ran into..the definition for grease..Snivillus.  
  
-Watch where youre going- he snapped while glaring at them.  
  
-Or youll what? Grease us like a Chinese Monkey?- Remus said, glaring back.  
  
-Or will you go crying home to your mummy- Sirius added, and did an impression on Snape crying to his mummy. Remus, Kayz, and MoMo started cracking up.  
  
-Shut up- Snape said, and kept on walking. They then started to run to the Great Hall. When they finally reached it, everyone was there. Candles were floating, and snow was falling to the ground (the kind that didnt get you wet..no kind of snow like that, you say? WELL WHOS WRITING THE STORY???? ..Ok, then..). The 4 of them started looking around for James, Lily, and Peter. It was easy to find Peter, he was pretending to drop some change under a girl wearing a dress. After that girl saw what he was doing, she slapped him, and walked away. Kayz and MoMo shook their heads and Remus and Sirius laughed. Then on they went to find Lily and James..and when they did, they found them snogging in the corner of the Great Hall.  
  
-Well, well, well- Sirius said as he, Remus, Kayz and MoMo reached them. James and Lily instantly stopped. Not because they had a crowd, but because of who was in it.  
  
-KAYZ! MOMO! YOURE AWAKE!- Lily screamed, giving each of them a long hug. James also did the same, without the histarical screaming, as Lily was doing.  
  
-IM SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE OK!!- she said. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked at her like she had two heads. Before anything else was said, Dumbledore got up to make an announcement.  
  
-As some of you know, meaning the people involved, that tonight is the first night we will be having a Karaoke night. Im sure you all know what it is, but for those who dont, its where someone comes up here and sings a song someone else sings. Now, as an opener, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, will be singing We Are the Champions-  
  
-Talk to you girls later- James said, winking at them, and the rest of the boys followed him to the stage. Dumbledore handed each of them a microphone, and started the cd player.  
  
*Sound of We Are the Champions comes on*  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sing: We are the Marauders my friend! And we will keep on joking till then end. 'Cause we are the Marauders! We are the Marauders! No time for Losers! Cause we are the Marauders of Hogwarts!!!  
  
It was short, but everyone clapped and cheered as they bowed and walked off stage. Lily, Kayz, and MoMo were laughing when they came back.  
  
-What? And youre better?- Sirius teased.  
  
-Yes- the girls said together.  
  
-Not better than me- James said. Dumbledore got up again.  
  
-Next is James Potter with I Love Big Butts- he said, laughing to himself. (A/N: I dunno the name, and MoMo was so helpful w/ wut she thought it was ^cough^ so, its just that. It might not be the real song name, BUT GET OVA IT, lol) James walked up and took the microphone.  
  
-I like big butts and I cannot lie, Lilys you cant deny, when the girls walk in with with a lil ity waist and a round thing in your face, you get SICK, like a tooth pick- James started to sing, but saw the look on Lilys face, and thought better not to. -Uhh..thats all- With that, James got off stage and avoided Lily, who was following him to the back of the room.  
  
-He shouldve sang, shes a lady, shes got style, shes got class, shes a weener- Remus said.  
  
-Why? She would kill him anyways- Kayz said.  
  
-Yeah, but at least the whole school wouldnt know who he was talking about- Remus said, and everyone laugh.  
  
-Well, a nice little song by James Potter. Next is Kayz Pierce- Dumbledore said, and to everyones surprise, Kayz got up, took the microphone and went to sing a song called Its You. With a glance at Remus, she began.  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
I would want just one thing  
  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
  
I would write it for the world to see  
  
And its you  
  
The light changes when youre in the room  
  
Oh its you  
  
Oh its you  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
I would want just one wish  
  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
  
Trace the steps of my fingertips  
  
And its you  
  
The light changes when youre in the room  
  
Oh its you  
  
Oh its you  
  
Oh its you  
  
Oh its you  
  
Oh its you  
  
Oh its you  
  
Oh its you...  
  
Everyone clapped loudly as Kayz walked back to the others, smiling. She had a great voice. She went over to Remus and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. Then they kissed, just like the song. In fact, they were frenching passionately, which Sirius made a silent gagging noise to, and MoMo elbowed him in the ribs. A few people sang afterwards, and by that time, James a Lily came back. James was rubing his cheek, and Lily was wiping her hands.  
  
-Next is Sirius with his own little tune with the rhythm to a song called, All You Wanted- Dumbledore said, and Sirius went up, took the microphone, and began to sing.  
  
-I wanted you to like me, I wanted everything, So i tried to afend you, and i got hit away.  
  
I didnt know that u were so mean  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So u took a bat and we figured out  
  
That when the time comes  
  
You'll hit me with the bat!  
  
I'm dieing slowly  
  
So hurry kill me  
  
Your bat is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
You can hit me  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lovely inside  
  
So crazy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know Ill be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
You can hit me  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lovely inside  
  
So crazy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
As soon as Sirius was done singing, MoMo went up and slapped him. You would think he would be embarrassed, but he wasnt at all.  
  
-See what I mean, people?!- Sirius said, and they both got off the stage  
  
-Well, now, singing the song Anywhere, are James, Lily, Kayz, Remus, MoMo, Sirius, and Peter- Dumbledore said, and the 7 friends got up on stage and the guys only took the microphones. The girls shared with them. Only you can guess who shared with who, lol.  
  
Dear my love, havent you wanted to be with me  
  
And dear my love, havent you longed to be free  
  
I cant keep pretending that I dont even know you  
  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
  
Take my hand  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
We are leaving here tonight  
  
Theres no need to tell anyone  
  
Theyd only hold us down  
  
So by the morning light  
  
We will be half way to anywhere  
  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
  
No one knows who we are there  
  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
  
Ive dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
  
Lets run away, I'll take you there  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Forget this life  
  
Come with me  
  
Dont look back youre safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No ones left to stop you  
  
Forget this life  
  
Come with me  
  
Dont look back youre safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No ones left to stop you now  
  
No one knew what they ment by singing that song, only the 7 friends did, and they werent going to tell just yet. That didnt stop the Great Hall bursting out in claps and whistles, though.  
  
-Last but not least, Severus Snape with..Barbie- Dumbledore said. (A/N: dunno if its called Barbie, lol.) Snape bravely got up and took the microphone. (-Thank god we used it before him, Id get grease on me- James whispered.)  
  
-Im a barbie girl, in a barbie world, Im so fantastic, Im made of plastic, you can comb my hair, and take me anywhere, it's your creation, your imagination- Snape sang, and everyone laugh. He got off stage and left the Hall, and no one saw the expression on his face.  
  
-And that, folks, is the end of our Christmas, Karaoke party!- Dumbledore said as the laughter died down. -Now its up to bed for you all, until tomorrow.- Who said everyone was going to bed? . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
E/M: Uh, yeah, sorry for the..not updating in about 10 days thing. But I wonder whatll happen next???????? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ^plays with barbie^ my new barbie Snape doll rulz!! SEE?? IT CAN PLAY IN GREASE CUZ ITS HAIR IS GREASE!! AHAHAHAHA..  
  
M/W: Yes, yes very discusting! I hope we get more beer in the next chappy! PEACE!  
  
PLZZZZZZ R/R CUZ WE DONT HAVE MUCH REVIEWS!! Wed appreciate it a lot. Even if u didnt jump up and down to it, just review and say great chapter! PLZ??? Thanks! R/R our next chapters as well, and our other stories! 


	14. Fortunate Telling and the almost Full Mo...

Fortunate Telling and the almost Full Moon *~* M/W: Man sum parta! I cant believe that Sirius forgot the beer tho! damn him!  
  
E/M: Nah, Remus brought sum but drank it all himself.. NOW WE'RE BEERLESS! O well, wut else are we -less of?  
  
STORY! *~*  
  
Well. . . After there crazy party, that went on till Midnight, the gang was gonna call it a night.  
  
"*yawn* I think we should call it a night, guys." Sirius said yawning loudly.  
  
The girls stared at him, really mad like.  
  
"Err. I mean. I think we should call it a night, guys..and girls." Sirius corrected.  
  
The girls then smiled happily. Remus, who was over at one of the table, was trying to see how to fortunate tell. Their Divination teacher had told them that after the holiday they would be starting fortunate telling.  
  
'AHH! I still get nothing!' Remus yelled angrily.  
  
"Why doesn't MoMo help you." Lily said. "She's a whiz at Divination."  
  
"Lily please don't ever call me a whiz. It scares me." Momo said smiling. "But yes I am very good at Divination and if u want help, Remus, I'm more then happy to help you."  
  
Sirius and James started to laugh.  
  
"What's wrong with you 2?" Kayz said.  
  
"Haha! Remus needs help alright!" Sirius and James said choking back laughs.  
  
Every one looked at Sirius and James with a 'That's not very funny!' look on there's faces "So..err. Yeah Momo tell Remus's future!" James said taking a seat next to Remus  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius said taking a seat on the other side of Remus. "Well if your sure, Remus." MoMo said. "Fine." Remus said.  
  
Kayz took a seat next to Sirius and Lily took a seat next to James. Peter sat next, to Lilys disgusted, Lily.  
  
Momo ran up to the girls dorm and then came back out with a crystal ball. She put it in front of a chair on the table and ran to the window. She opened the hangings and opened the window.  
  
"Hmm. It's so close to a full moon. Maybe we should do it tomorrow night! Fortunates come out clearer on full moons." Momo said gazing out at the grounds.  
  
"NO!" Remus yelled, standing up and knocking his chair over.  
  
Everyone looked at Remus. Of course, Remus had not told them about him being a werewolf, and since tomorrow was a full moon he did not want any of them to be in danger of him, while he was a werewolf.  
  
Remus blushed and sat down slowly. Momo smiled at him and said  
  
"Oh course, Remus. Its your fourtate you can pick when u want them. Now."  
  
Momo took out her wand and whispered a spell and all the candles blew out. The only thing that was still lit was the fire. Momo took her seat in front of the crystal ball. She bent over slightly and gazed into it. It started to glow. Everyone was looking either at Momo or the crystal ball.  
  
After a few minutes of Momo mumbling to herself, and nodding. Sirius said  
  
"Well?"  
  
Momo looked up from the crystal ball and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Do you see something?" Sirius said impacenly.  
  
"Yes I do." Momo said very grimly looking at everyone.  
  
There was a slight pause then Momo said.  
  
"I see a very annoying 13 year old who doesn't know how to shut up."  
  
Every one looked to James to Sirius thinking 'Which one'. Then Momo pointed at Sirius and everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Hardy har har." Sirius said.  
  
"Can I countu?" Momo said dreamly to Sirius.  
  
Sirius nodded and Momo looked back down at her crystal ball. Her eyes widened and looked up at Remus.  
  
"Remus," Momo started.  
  
Remus looked down slightly. 'She knows' Remus thought. 'She found out.'  
  
"Remus why didn't you tell us." Momo said smiling at Remus.  
  
"What is it, Momo?" Kayz said scaring as though Remus was just about to die. "What do you see?"  
  
Momo looked at Kayz was a smile on her face then turned back to Remus  
  
"Remus!" Momo said standing up. She leaned over to Remus. "Why did you tell us that today was your birthday?!"  
  
Remus looked up at her shocked. He had forgotten that tomorrow was his birthday.  
  
"I guess I forgot, myself." Remus said looking at them all.  
  
Sirius looked at his watch.  
  
"Wow! You've been 13 for a half an hour now!" Sirius said his eyes widening.  
  
Everyone besides Remus looked at one another then with out warning they all started to get out of there seats. "Not Remus though.  
  
"We need to get all the stuff ready!" Kayz said.  
  
They all looked at Remus. Then James and Sirius dragged him up the stairs to the dorm.  
  
They dropped him on the bed and said. "Stay here!" James said.  
  
"We'll wake you up in the morning." "Night!" Sirius said with a smile as he closed the door with James right behind him.  
  
Then there was a CLICK which meant to Remus that they had locked the door behind them. Which, now, made Remus alone in the deserted dorm.  
  
*~*  
  
M/W: WO! Its Remus's birthday?!? He never told us! I'll get the beer.  
  
E/M: *hmph* I knew, lol. I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE 26th! 


	15. Party Time!

Party Time!  
  
~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..hope there aren't weird signs, lol  
  
E/M: So it's Remus's birthday, WE LUV YOU MAN *is drunk* LETS PARTYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy *falls over drunk*  
  
M/W: Party! Party! Happy Birthday man! *hicupo* *drunk* Hurray! Night night! *trips over Kayz* Opps! *falls down* *silence* Zzzzz. *so drunk fell asleep*  
  
God: If you ask when they're drunk, you should actually ask when are they're NOT drunk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus sat up almost all night, thinking. He was pretty lucky. He had friends who truly cared for him, the girlfriend of his dreams, who loved him more than anything, and a perfect grades to get a perfect future. The problem was what would happen when his friends found out he was a werewolf? He didn't even want to think about that, especially on his birthday. So, instead of thinking sone more, he finally fell asleep.  
  
James, Lily, Kayz, MoMo, Sirius, and Peter were getting out all sorts of party supplies, like balloons, spinners, silly string, and glitter. Luckily, McGonagall said that they could decorate the whole common room for this.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James, Sirius, and Peter heard Lily, Kayz, and MoMo scream.  
  
"What now?" James mumbled, and went into the kitchen (A/N: there's a kitchen in the common room, ok?? JUST 4 NOW, lol). Lily was holding onto her right hand and the others were breathing hard.  
  
"What happened?" James asked, walking over to Lily, who was in tears.  
  
"THE MEAN STOVE BURNT MY RIGHT HAND WHILE I WAS PUTTING THE CAKE IN!!" she cried. "IT HURTS SO BAD!!!!!" The guys and girls were trying not to laugh. James took Lily's left hand and lead her to the girl's dorm to get something for the burn.  
  
"Ok, Lily and stoves don't mix," Sirius said.  
  
"I'll say," Kayz said, shutting the stove and setting on the timer. All of them went into the Common Room and sat by the fire (It was freezing cold). "And to think Remus did tell us it was his birthday. No one can forget their own birthday, you know. Maybe he's been thinking of something else..but what? I wonder if.."  
  
"Kayz..shut up," Sirius said, nodding off to sleep a bit. Kayz picked up a book and threw it at him, causing him to fall over, but he still slept.  
  
"As I was saying, I wonder if.." Kayz started to continue, but was cut off by James coming down the stairs, tripping. Lily came down, as well, but not by tripping.  
  
"Very graceful, James," Lily laughed.  
  
"Ok, so, is everything here and ready?" MoMo said. They looked around. The room was so glittery it could've made you blindeded.  
  
"About time, too, it's just 8:00!" James said. (BTW, since it's around vacation time, everyone in Gryffindor went home for Christmas, so it was just them in the common room). "Kayz, can you go get Remus?" she nodded and went to the boy's dorm. She slowly opened the door and saw Remus sleeping face down in the pillows. Smiling evily, she ran in, jumped in the air, and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!". He jumped up in surprise and looked over at Kayz and smiled. He got up and went over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks," he said, still smiling. They both leaned forward and kissed, but only a short one. THEY HAD A PARTY TO GET TO, MAN! Before they could move, however, an owl flew in and landed on Remus's shoulder.  
  
"Who's that from?" Kayz asked.  
  
"My brother Romulus.." Remus said, sighing.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother!" Kayz said, totally in shock.  
  
"Well, I try not to say much about him. He's too good to come to Hogwarts, so he went to school in Bulgaria. I don't remember the name, nor do I care," Remus said, opening the card. He read it, raised his eyebrow, sighed, and closed it.  
  
"Can I see?" Kayz asked, and Remus gave her the card. It had a baby on it wearing only cowboy boots and it's butt showing. Inside it said:  
  
Happy birthday butt face!  
  
Romulus  
  
Kayz also raised an eyebrow, but at Remus, who was watching her read it. He shrugged.  
  
"When I was born, I came out feet first instead of head first, and everyone thought my butt was my face," Remus said. Kayz tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Remus smiled and threw the envelope at her.  
  
"C'mon, let's get downstairs, the party awaits," Kayz said, still laughing. She took his hand and dragged him out and into the common room. Just as they appeared, James, Sirius, MoMo, Lily, and Peter yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!!!" Remus was smiling widely. There was a cake on the table between the to couchs, which were facing each other. On the cake was, 'Happy Birthday Remus!' and there was a snowy night in the backround with the Hogwarts castle also there.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Remus said. He didn't know if he'd ever stop smiling.  
  
"One, two, three," James said, and everyone started singing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR REMMY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!! HOW OLD ARE YOU, HOW OLD ARE YOU, HOLD OLD ARE YOU, HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Everyone laughed at the end.  
  
"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Kayz said, and Remus thought.. 'I wish my friends will never leave me when I tell them about me being a werewolf' and he blew out the candles. Kayz, MoMo, and Lily cut the cake in pieces while James and Sirius went to get a box of nice cold butterbeer. When they ate their cake (Chocolate with white frosting), everyone got out their presents.  
  
"Here!" James and Sirius said, handing a huge box to Remus. He opened it and found a HUGE supply of candy. There were Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts, Acid Pops, and other sweets from Honeydukes.  
  
"A life time supply, practically," Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks guys," Remus said, smiling at them. Next was Peter, who gave him a bunch of Wizarding cards that weren't found in Chocolate Frogs. Then there was Lily and MoMo. They gave him a new kind of Drooples Every Flavor Bubblegum, and now when you blow bubbles, they turn into shapes, like hearts stars stuff like that. He thanked them and opened the last, but definitely not least, present, which was from Kayz. She gave him the best thing of all. She knew he loved werewolfs (though he didn't love being one, and she didn't know he WAS one), and it was a statue of one howling at the moon, which glowed brightly. There was also snow falling onto the ground, but it didn't stay there.  
  
"Thanks Kayz! It's beautiful," he said, smiling at her, who was smiling back. He so wanted to give her a kiss, but not in front of everyone. Instead, he put his arm around her.  
  
"Awww," everyone said. James and Sirius were trying not to laugh.  
  
"Let's have a few drinks, shall we?" James said, getting out 7 butterbeers and handed one to everyone. They sat down in a circle by the fire and talked for hours. James and Sirius had one butterbeer too many and started hiccuping a lot, while laughing insanly at anything, funny or not. If you told them their parents died they would've laughed their heads off.  
  
"We all better get to sleep, it's 1:00," Lily said, looking at her watch, then at everyone else. Remus and Kayz were snogging (not drunk though, they each had 1 butterbeer), Peter was sleeping on the floor, James was talking to himself, Sirius was laughing a little bit, and MoMo was dozing off on Sirius's shoulder. Lily sighed, got up, went into the girl's dorm, got out her dong (I think that's wut it is lol) and brought it out into the common room. With one last look around, she grabbed the stick and hit it hard against the dong, making a LOUD dinging noise. Remus and Kayz stopped snogging, Peter jumped up from sleep, James stopped talking to himself, Sirius stopped laughing, and MoMo was fully awake.  
  
"BED! NOW, EVERYONE!" Lily said, pointing to the staircases that led to the dorms. Everyone got up and ran upstairs. Remus almost ran into the girls dorm with Kayz, but Lily gave him a look McGonagall would've givin him if she saw what he was doing. He smiling innocently and headed the right way. Lily looked back at the Common Room, sighed at the mess, and took out her wand, muttered a spell, and everything was cleaned. With once last yawn, she headed towards bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
E/M SUM PARTY! I didn't even get drunk..that's cheap..well, at least I snogged w/ my Teddy Bear Remus, lol..NOW WUTS AHEAD?? Only me and MoMo no!..well, not everything, but dude, we have a SEQUAL to this even! AHAHAHAHA, you'll just have 2 wait until you see that! Now..I HATE YOU..jk, lol..I think I AM drunk..  
  
M/W: *still on floor* *still passed out* but then! *hears the word drunk* Huh? *gets up almost insaly* did sum 1 say beer? no?ok *falls back down*  
  
PLZ REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND OUR OTHER STORIES AND FURTHUR CHAPTERS! Thanks a bunch the sober side of me 


	16. The Marcescents Answers and the Guys

The Marcescents Answers and the guys  
  
*~*  
  
M/W: Hullo PEOPLE!!!!! How's it going? *no response* FINE BE THAT WAY! *fake sob* Aw I cant stay mad at you guys! *hugs readers* I think I'm drunk!  
  
E/M: Don't worry, wut's-ur-face, I alwayz drunky. I'm so drunk, I'll..I'll..be drunk..*kisses Snape* you're a pretty kitty.  
  
*~*  
  
About a month after Remus's party, there was another full moon. And of course the Marauders were getting ready. Remus told the guys about him being a werewolf and the guys decided to become Animagi (M/W: dunno how to spell that) Sirius was a black dog, James was a stag, and Peter was a rat.  
  
After there classes, the Marauders went outside at there usual place. Still snow on the ground. They sat down and then they heard giggles. They looked over on the other side of the lake.  
  
They saw Lily, Kayz and Momo doing something to a old piece of parchment. Then Momo grabbed her back and opened it. She took out a quill and a ink bottle. She dipped the quill into the bottle then wrote something on the parchment then giggled and gave the quill and bottle to Kayz. She did the same and passed it to Lily. She wrote something down and when she was done she gave the bottle and quill back to Momo, who put them back in her back. The 3 girls looked satisfied at it and then started to have a fits of giggles.  
  
Lily, carefully, folded the old piece of parchment and pocketed it. Then they got up and started to talk and walk back around the lake.  
  
When they went pass the guys, deep in conversation, didn't even see them. Remus noticed and said  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Momo screamed in shock, and the 3 girls turned around to face the guys.  
  
"Oh its just you guys." Momo said in relief.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Peter asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Nothing?" James said curiously.  
  
"Yes, James, NOTHING!" Kayz replied.  
  
"What was that old piece of parchment all about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Momo said with a evil smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to know." Sirius said.  
  
"To bad!" Kayz and Lily said together. And with that the girls ran back to the castle.  
  
After dinner the gang was sitting in the common room. Well all but Remus and Lily. Lily was in the library and Kayz and Momo didn't know where Remus was. It was almost midnight. Then James looked at his watch and gave a serious look at Sirius and Peter. They both nodded and got up. Same with James.  
  
"Where are you 3 going?" Momo asked as her and Kayz watched them walking towards the portrait.  
  
"I think we fancy a bath." James said trying to sound innocent. But then Lily walked in and bumped into James, probably not looking where she was going.  
  
A old piece of parchment fell from both of there pockets and fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry!" they both replied bending down to pick up the closes, parchment, to them and pocketed it.  
  
"Where are you guys going? Its almost midnight." Lily asked  
  
"Were going to the baths." James said. And the 3 boys walked out of the portrait hole. The portrait shut behind them.  
  
"Weird." Lily replied, sitting down next to Momo and Kayz.  
  
"What's weird, Lil's?" Kayz asked.  
  
"I didn't know Sirius and James took baths." Lily said. And the 3 girls rowed on the floor laughing.  
  
The guys started to run down the corridor. Then stopped and hide behind a shot of Armor.  
  
"Ok Jamie! Is it clear?" Sirius said out of breath.  
  
"Let me check." James said. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the old piece of parchment. He un folded it and took out his wand.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." James said. Nothing happened then writing in pink ink appeared on the parchment. It was like a invisible hand was writing it.  
  
I solemnly swear I am up to no good? it wrote.  
  
James looked up at Sirius and Peter. They looked as confused as he was.  
  
"Yes. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." James repeated.  
  
Again with that? the paper wrote again, only the letters were different.  
  
Who, May we ask, is talking? the paper wrote again, with different writing from the others.  
  
"The Marauders!" Sirius said firmly.  
  
Well. Ms. Furball would like to welcome the Marauders. But would also like to remind them that stealing is against the law and they should return this back to the Marcescents before they murder you. the first writing wrote.  
  
"Who is the Marcescents?" James asked.  
  
You don't know them!?!? the paper wrote.  
  
"Nope." Peter said.  
  
Snowflake, Furball, and Chirpy. Together were the Marcescents the Tamers of Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers. the paper wrote.  
  
"TAMERS of Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers!" Sirius said angrily.  
  
I believe that's what Ms. Chirpy wrote. Ms. Snowflake agree with Ms. Furball and is getting her gun ready. the paper wrote.  
  
"Is that a threat?" James said.  
  
I believe it is, Mr. Marauder. Ms. Furball is curious on how you got a hold of this and what you want with is. the paper wrote once again.  
  
Same here, Ms. Furball. Ms. Chirpy is wondering the same. the paper wrote right after the last message.  
  
"We don't even now how you got there. Do you James?" Sirius said.  
  
James hit his head with his hand and said.  
  
"When I bumped into Lily! I must of picked up the wrong parchment!"  
  
Ms. Snowflake agrees with Mr. Marauder, and asks if you may return this to its owners. it wrote.  
  
Like I wrote before, stealing is against the law and they should return this back to the Marcescents before they murder you. Really they will! Ms. Furball warns. it wrote.  
  
Ms. Chirpy agrees with both Ms. Furball and Ms. Snowflake, and would like to state that the Marauders are gits that cannot get girlfriends. the paper read.  
  
There was a silence then it wrote again in the same writing.  
  
Ms. Chirpy would like to correct her statement, if you will. When she said that the Marauders are gits that cannot get girlfriends. What she meant by that was that Mr. Peter Petigrew is a git who will never get a girlfriend.  
  
James and Sirius started to laugh uncontrollable.  
  
Then the looked at the paper. It already had something new on it. It read  
  
Ms. Snowflake, Ms. Furball, and Ms. Chirpy bid the Marauders an a due. And hope to have another 'Chat' with them again.  
  
Then it cleared and it was once again is was blank. James folded up the blank piece of parchment and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Wait." Peter started. âE?If we have this, then.."  
  
"Who has the map?" Sirius finished.  
  
There was a silence then  
  
"LILY!" they yelled and ran back to towards the common room.  
  
*~*  
  
M/W: MWAHAHAHA! WE MADE THAT THING! Its called the Marcescents Answers. Hehe! If ur wondering I'm Ms. Furball, Kayz is Ms. Snowflake, and Lil's is Ms. Chirpy. Why we have those nicknames you ask. Well you'll have to find out later! PEACE! Lol.  
  
E/M: I'M SOBER! ..ok, anywayz, isn't my n/n da bomb? I scared myself just now..anywayz. Nowwwwww..a lil song..GO POOP, YOU RULE, YOU WILL, GET THE SCOOP..ok, I'll shut up. BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW! As I said b4, I AM getting my unregisteres, stolen, VERY BIG, hurtful gun ready. 


	17. The Marauder Map

The Marauders Map  
  
~*~*~  
  
E/M: I fergot to uh..write it..and, uh..yeah..and then I..dunno, fergot my sentence..lol. This chapter is wut the name says..and..BACK TO YOU KENT~!  
  
M/W: DAMN U EVIL SPRINKLER!! ILL GET U ONE OF THESE DAYS  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily, Kayz, and MoMo sat on the couches in the Gryffie common room! hehe. Ok, anyways, Lily pulled out the piece of parchement in her pocket, and took out her wand and said, "I swear I am going to use these or so help me God" but nothing showed up.  
  
"Lily, what the heck did you do?" Kayz asked.  
  
"I dunno!" Lily said. Just then, the map started writing words on it..  
  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are pround to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP  
  
Suddenly, a map of the whole school showed up on the parchment. There were little ink dots moving around on it as well.  
  
"Oh..crap.." the girls said together. They already knew it was the map James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius made a while ago. The map wrote some more..  
  
Mr. Moony is wondering where you girls got this map and suggests to not burn it or they will be hacked in pieces by little elfs  
  
Lily, who was about to drop it in the blazing fire, looked disappointed and sat back down again.  
  
"Well.." Kayz said, looking at the map..talking to it wasn't the smartest thing in the world. "Where's are Answers? HMMMM??"  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to say that he doesn't know where their 'Answers' are and wonders why the hell is he being attacked by elfs at the moment  
  
Mr. Padfoot apologizes about the elfs that he sent loose and would like to add to the girls that the map will explode in a few seconds.  
  
MoMo, who was now holding the map, got a horrified look on her face and threw the map in the air and it landed right next to the fireplace.  
  
Mr. Wormtail would also like to know if one of the girls would like to go out with him for 5 cents a minute.  
  
The girls looked at each other and started getting sick at the thought. Lily even had to run to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
"Ms. Snowflake would like to say that Mr. Wormtail can stick it up his--" Kayz started, but MoMo elbowed her in the ribs. "..um..PEACE ON EATH.."  
  
"LILY!!!!!!!!" MoMo screamed. "GET DOWN HERE!" Lily came back from the girl's dorm with a green face, while holding her mouth.  
  
"What is it?" she barely said as she seated herself on the floor.  
  
"Where'd you get this?" Kayz and MoMo asked at the same time. Lily thought back and remembered bumping into James..  
  
"Shoot..I bumped into James and the parchment fell out. We must've had picked the wrong ones up," Lily said, slapping her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, you must've," Kayz said sarcastically.  
  
"We'll just exchange, that's all," Lily said, and as she got up, she accidentally kicked the Marauder's Map and it headed towards the fire . . . . . . . .  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" A voice yelled from the other side of the room. Suddenly, James ran over and slid across the room and reached out his hand just in time to save it from going in the fire. Remus and Sirius came after him as he got up. James wiped the ash and dust off of him from the fire.  
  
"This never happened," James said casually, pocketing the Marauders Map. He looked at the girls, nodded, and the boys went out the portrait again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
E/M: BURN IT! BURN IT ALL TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!..peace on Eath-diddaly-Earth? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, world domination is mineeeee..peace in  
  
M/W: Wheres the sprinkler.... *turns around* AHHHH *sound of sprikler on* AHHHHHH NOOO DAMN U EVIL SPRIKLER  
  
A/N sry fer the shortness, lol. But I hope that doesn't stop u from Reviewing! Until the next. 


	18. Sneaking Around the Grounds

Sneaking Around the Grounds  
  
*~*  
  
M/W: DAMN U EVIL SPRINKLER!!..sry I was just..nvm..yea, anyway, uhhh I dunno! Kayz went to a layer show today! I don't like them unless I get to shine a laser in sum 1's eye! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
E/M Indeed I went, but indeed it hailed on us and now my eye hurts, lol. And my back, lol. Hamsters shall rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ..ignore me w/ that..for I am a loony..  
  
*~*  
  
After James and Lily switched parchments, the guys ran back out of the hole and checked to make sure it was clear. When it was they ran out on the grounds and changed into there anmiagi form.  
  
They hurried to the whomping willow and Peter err I mean Wormtail hit the knot and they went threw the gap.  
  
(M/W: Well ppl..there gonna be in there animiagi forms this chapter and there gonna be talking in animal tongue..BUTT we can translate!)  
  
"I hope Moony wont be mad that were late." Sirius..I mean Padfoot said running through the passage, Ja.. I mean Prongs and Wormtail right behind him.  
  
When they got out on the other side of the passage, they found Moony waiting for them.  
  
"What took ya?" Moony said impatiently.  
  
"Sorry." Prongs said out of breath.  
  
They all walked back through the passage way. Prongs told Moony about the old piece of parchment they got by accident.  
  
"Hmm.." Moony said getting out of the passage. "Well we'll think about that later."  
  
"Right. Now, where should we go tonight?" Padfoot asked.  
  
"How about.." Peter started but stopped because Moony was sniffing the air loudly.  
  
"Smell something, Moony?" Prongs asked but he didn't get a replied but Moony sniffed the ground and walked into some bushes. The others followed.  
  
When they got to Moony he wasn't sniffing anything anymore he was hiding in the bushes watching something. The others looked  
  
They saw a little black cat and above the cat was a robin and a beautiful snowy owl. The two birds were circling the cat above its head. The cat was simply meowing happily to the two birds and they would happily hoot or chirp back.  
  
"Look at them! Prancing around like they own the place!" Padfoot whispered to his friends, watching the cat. "I bet you a million gallons I can scare the fur off that cat."  
  
The cat stopped walking and looked at the bushes were the marauders were. The two birds noticed and stopped circling the cat. The robin landed on the cats head but the owl was still in the air.  
  
The cat was staring at Padfoot. Then Padfoot said,  
  
"Watch this," and walked out of the bushes, with a low evil growl.  
  
The cat didn't move. The robin jumped of the cats head back in the air. The robin and the owl were hooting loudly, probably trying to warn there friend to get away from the dog.  
  
Padfoot barked loudly at the cat, trying to scare it up a tree. But to there amasment it only yawned and rubbed its head with its paw.  
  
Padfoot circled the cat trying to get a better look at it, but when he went around the back he kinda stepped on her tail. And she wasn't pleased with that.  
  
She turned around almost instantly, her butt in the air, hair on ends. She started to hiss madly at Padfoot.  
  
"You better start running Padfoot. Before it kills you." Prongs said choking back a laugh.  
  
Padfoot didn't need to hear that twice. He started to run towards the frozen lake. The cat followed still hissing madly. When Padfoot got to the edge if the lake he turned around. The cat was closing in, still hissing.  
  
But then the owl and the robin landed on top of Padfoot's head and hooted at the cat. The cat stopped hissing and sat down, still angry.  
  
"Thanks." Padfoot said to the owl and robin who got off his head and went over to the cat, who was still very mad, and was massaging its tail.  
  
"Our pleasure." the owl hooted. Prongs, Moony and Wormtail came over to them.  
  
"Oh so I see you didn't kill our friend Padfoot..yet. Hullo I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Prongs, this here is Moony and Wormtail. And like I said, that's Padfoot." Prongs said to the Owl, Robin and the less mad cat.  
  
"'ello. I'm Snowflake." the owl repeiled with a little hoot.  
  
"I'm Chirpy..and that's Furball." the robin said. "Her temper could change a little though."  
  
"Her hiss is bigger than her scratch." Snowflake said with a little laugh.  
  
"Hmph." Furball said. "I only got mad because a hundred pound mut stepped on my tail, Snowflake!!"  
  
"Correction! Hundred and two pound dog." Moony replied.  
  
"Cram it, Moony!" Padfoot snapped back.  
  
"Temper, Padfoot." Wormtail said.  
  
Furball looked at Wormtail, she must of just noticed him there because she was surveying him. She looked at Chirpy with a evil look on her face then looked back at Wormtail.  
  
"Hmmm." Furball said hungrily. "I think I need a midnight snack."  
  
Wormtail gulped loudly. Then Furball pounced at Wormtail but he squeaked and ran up Moony's back.  
  
Furball straighten up her back and sat down. She turned to Padfoot.  
  
"If your wondering..that's how u scared some one." She said.  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
"Hardy har har.." Padfoot said.  
  
"Are you guys new around here?" Moony asked.  
  
"Or are you pets of the kids at the school?" Padfoot finished.  
  
"Well..yea I guess we are now." Snowflake said.  
  
"Great. Well we meet each other every month and we explore the grounds. Sometimes Hogsmeade." Moony said.  
  
"Wo Wo Wo." Furball began. "You mean a stag, a wolf, a dog and a rat all come together every month..seems kind of weird don't it."  
  
The marauders looked at each other.  
  
"Uh well were all good friends and that's what counts." Prongs said a little to fast.  
  
"Yeah well. You'd think a cat and 2 birds as friends was a little weird. Don't u think she would trick you and eat you 2?" Padfoot said.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Furball hissed. "There my best friends I would never betray them."  
  
Prongs stepped in front of Padfoot.  
  
"Sorry. Padfoot's been a little off today." Prongs said.  
  
"Furball! Take it easy!" Chirpy said.  
  
But Furball didn't take it easy. She merely gave Padfoot the dirtiest look and was about to turn away when Padfoot said,  
  
"Get off, James! I don't need you in my way."  
  
Every 1 looked at Padfoot to Prongs.  
  
"James?" Chirpy said.  
  
"Nice one Sirius!" Wormtail said. "Oh Blimy!"  
  
Furball's eyes widened and she walked over to Padfoot and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Sirius..Sirius Black?" She said  
  
"Errr.." Padfoot said.  
  
Then Chirpy flew over to Prongs.  
  
"James Potter?" She said.  
  
"Well.." he said trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
Then Moony said,  
  
"How do u no them?"  
  
"No them? There going out with.." Snowflake started but stopped Furball yelled,  
  
"SNOWFLAKE!!"  
  
"Opps.." She said.  
  
Then Padfoot got it.  
  
"Momo?" He said looking down at the cat.  
  
"Uhh Momo? Err who's that? I dunno any.." she said but stopped when she saw Padfoot give her a stern look.  
  
Then she kinda backed up and sat down.  
  
They all sat down. And there was a silence.  
  
Then chirpy said,  
  
"You guys first."  
  
The marauders looked at each other then Moony nodded and so they told them about Remus being a werewolf and that's how they became animai.  
  
Remus looked away from Kayz. He knew she was going to dump him. He knew she wasn't going to be his friend anymore. But then she said.  
  
"Oh so that's why Remus was getting so sick every month."  
  
"How come you guys didn't tell us?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well..." James said. "We would of but Moony I mean Remus didn't want us to."  
  
"Why not, Remus?" Kayz asked Remus.  
  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore.." Remus said looking down.  
  
"Don't be silly, Remus!" Momo said.  
  
"Your always going to be our friend!" Lily said after her.  
  
"And your always going to be the one I love." Kayz said looking at Remus with love in her eyes.  
  
Remus smiled at Kayz. The thing he was so afraid of for so long was never going to come true. Kayz loved him. That's all that mattered.  
  
Then they saw the sun comeing up.  
  
"Oh crap!" Momo said.  
  
"We better go!" Lily said.  
  
"Will see you guys later!" Kayz said and she picked up Momo by her shoulders and her and lily flew up to the Griffdore tower where a window was open and they went inside. Then they saw a human said Lily wave to them then she closed the window..  
  
*~*  
  
E/M: And they all lived happily ever after..and as for Lily and James..9 months later they..lol, jk..Plz r/r! Still more 2 come!  
  
M/W: And that's the end of that! 


	19. Divinationdum dum dum

Divination..dum dum dum  
  
E/M: I tired..I smell..I can see the future u freaks..lol. Anywayz, I hope u like pie..*serves brown weird pie* Oops..did I ferget to tell you that it was a COW pie? O well.. EAT UP WHILE IT'S FRESH! .hi.goodbye..die..on the pie..hehe  
  
M/W: Its a rabbit season!! *see rabbit* *rabbit jumps down a hole which just happened to be there* O NO YA DONT! *jumps in hole after Rabbit* Narator: Thus was the last Momo was seen...untill teh story starts  
  
~*~*~  
  
Finally, when Remus wasn't no werewolf..u no, like, the day after he was back to normal, it was midnight and almost everyone was asleep. Kayz and MoMo were up late doing their homework that was due tomorrow (may I ass..I mean, aff..ARGH, ASD..ADD DAMNIT, ADD!!!.. that they had a month to work on it) and Remus came into the room, yawning. (No one knew where James and Sirius were and Lily was sleeping..since she was a goody girl who already finished HER homework. As for Peter-Eater? WHO CARES).  
  
"REMUS!" Kayz said, her pale, exhausted face lighting up. He smiled and sat next to her while putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.  
  
"Where's Sirius," MoMo muttered, slowly writing. She was, like, in a trance.  
  
"I saw him and James near the..um..never mind," Remus said, looking away from MoMo, like he didn't say anything.  
  
"WHERE?" MoMo yelled, looking around. "WHERE IS HE, DAMNIT! SPILL IT!" Remus and Kayz both backed up a little.  
  
"By the girl's bathroom," Remus said, trying not to laugh at the expression on MoMo's face. "Um..Kayz, let's get going before I die." Kayz nodded, and Remus took her hand and they ran upstairs, leaving MoMo thinking about 2 things: Why did they BOTH just run in the boy's dorm, and WHY was Sirius, and James, by the girls bathroom?  
  
Just in time, the portrait opened and Sirius and James stumbled in, laughing. MoMo got up and walked over to them.  
  
"WHY WERE YOU AT THE GIRLS BATHROOM?" she yelled. James and Sirius looked at each other, and back at MoMo.  
  
"We weren't at the girl's bathroom," James said honestly.  
  
"Yeah, we were at the kitchens sneaking some food," Sirius said, pointing at the bags of stuff they had. 'Ooooo' MoMo thought.  
  
"..I knew that," she said.  
  
"Who told you we were there?" both James and Sirius asked.  
  
"Remus," MoMo said.  
  
"Where is he now? I'll kill him..not literally, but you know what I mean," Sirius said, heading towards the staircase, but MoMo grabbed his cloak to stop him.  
  
"I wouldn't go up there if I were you," she said.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
"He and Kayz are up there," MoMo said, laughing.  
  
"No, we aren't" said two voices from behind the couch said. Those voices were none other then God and Satan..I mean Remus and Kayz.  
  
"How did you..when..wha..ok.." MoMo said as Sirius laughed as he sat on a chair next to them and MoMo sat on his lap.  
  
"Where's Lily?" James asked, and the girls pointed to the girl's dorm. James went up the stairs, opened the 3rd year girl's door, and saw Lily sleeping on her stomach. With a smile, James climbed on Lily's bed and played with her hair gently. Finally, Lily woke up with a little fright, but saw that it was James.  
  
"JAMES! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Lily said, turning over and sitting up. James smiled evilly.  
  
"Hell," he said, putting is arms around Lily's waist, and pulled her close.  
  
"What took you?" Lily whispered, right before she kissed him. . . . .(No, they don't do funny business, lol. Harry ain't that much of a hurry to get here)  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We better get to bed," Sirius said, looking at MoMo, who had just put doen her quill.  
  
"I'm up for it," she said, and they went to the boy's dorm.  
  
"What about you Kayz?" Remus asked. Kayz still had Transfiguration to finish up, and was writing VERY fast.  
  
"Not..now..need..to finish.." Kayz said in a sleepy voice. Remus smiled and took out his book, 'Quidditch Through the Ages' and started reading. About 2 hours later, he finished and looked at Kayz. She FINALLY finished and was putting her work away. Her eyes were tired and she was having a HARD time keeping them opened. Then she turned to Remus and smiled.  
  
"Done now," she said in a cracking, tired voice.  
  
"Good," Remus said, throwing his book to the ground and put his arms around Kayz's waist. "But you need sleep. We're starting Divination tomorrow, and that's just harsh." Kayz nodded, and Remus lyed on the couch.  
  
"Best not go upstairs," he said, and Kayz laughed.  
  
"You're right..down here is good, though," she said, lying next to Remus on the couch and they both fell asleep. . . . .  
  
E/M: THE END. Lol, jk.  
  
The next morning, Kayz woke up to the sounds of whistling, and she saw James, Lily, MoMo, and Sirius on the staircase. She rolled her eyes and both she and Remus got up and looked at the clock.  
  
"Let's get ready for Divination," Remus mutterd, still half asleep, and they all (including James, Lily, MoMo and Sirius) got ready. As they climbed the latter, they saw Professor BlakGrym ready to start class.  
  
"My dears, you are late," she said in her misty voice. (OH NO, NOT ANOTHER TWEALAWNY! Or w/e..lol).  
  
"Sorry professor," the Marauders and the girls said, and took their seats.  
  
"Now, today we will be starting Crystal Ball Reading," she said, handing each of the kids a, of course, crydtal ball. "Now, pick a partner and start reading!" James picked Lily, Remus picked Kayz, and Sirius picked MoMo, and they started working.  
  
"So, Kayz, I see you married with 4 kids," Remus joked..lil did he know he was right.  
  
"I see you eating a marshmellow," Kayz said seriously, looking in the Crystal Ball. Remus looked too, and saw and person shape thing holding a cillindar white small puff.  
  
"Well, looky there," Remus said, still staring. Sirius and MoMo weren't doing much better then Remus and Kayz.  
  
"You..um..become beauty queen," Sirius said, looking in the Crystal Ball.  
  
"REALLY?" MoMo asked, excitedly.  
  
"I dunno," Sirius said, yawning. "This is so stupid."  
  
"Shut up Monkey man," MoMo said.  
  
"..what?" Sirius asked, an eyerbrow raised.  
  
"Your picture looks like a monkey, look," she said, showing him the ball. Behind them were Lily and James.  
  
"You turn 26," James said.  
  
"We..that's a relief," Lily laughed. "Let's see..yours, I can't read.." Just at that moment, Professor BlakGrym came over and looked into the Crystal Ball. She then gave a sudden gasp.  
  
"It's the grim, my dears! You're going to die, Mr. Potter! IT'S THE DEATH OMAN!" Professor BlakGrym. "THE BLACK GRIM! IT LOOKS LIKE A DOG!"  
  
"No, that's just Sirius, silly!" James said in a girlish voice.  
  
"Besides, you must have problems thinking the grim is bad..LOOK AT YOUR NAME!" Remus said.  
  
"I'd be warned if I were you, Mr. Potter..be careful," she said, and, still shocked, headed towards another table as kids around Lily and James were whispering. Lily was in fright, but James shook it off.  
  
"Don't worry, Lily, it's nothing. You know how Professor BlakGrym is crazy in the head," James said, and Lily tried to get the grim thing out of her mind. The bell suddenly rang, and everyone gathered their things and climbed down the ladder to get to theit next class. Remus put his arms around Kayz should yet again, and Sirius and MoMo were walking, holding hands. Lily was still worried.  
  
"Come on Lily, don't..worry," James said, taking her arm and pretending to skip. Lily laughed and nodded as they headed for Care of Magical Creatures class. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
E/M: Hmmm..YOU TELL ME!! LOL..o, sry fer not updating for that LONG period of time. I'm just that lazy..and the cowz and I were off eating purple ppl eaters..now, wut'll happen next..?  
  
M/W: *pops out of rabbit hole* did sum one say purple ppl eaters? NO! DONT TELL THEM IM HERE! I still owe them $50 from teh dog tracks! *runs away*  
  
A/N: PLZ REVIEW THIS AND READ ON! Thanks 


	20. Care of Magical Creatures

Care of Magical Creatures  
  
*~*~*  
  
M/W:...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! U no I have nothing to say today so lets answer the review! YAY! ok hereâEs one! *ahem* Mia Mewetary-You have a sequel? Cool whatâEs its name? Well Mia Mewetary, do kinda have 2 sequels that I made...1 of them is Horror in the Future and the other *well kinda!!* is Clue: The Wizarding Game, there will be another sequel to this story once we finish it...I have a bad time remembering its name!  
  
E/M: It surprises me the most that we're remembering anything...but that sequel you had no memory to assist apone is called, "Just When You Thought it was Safe to Read Again..." and we all die...lol, jk...maybe...um...hi? JUST PLEASE REVIEW!! ..and read, come to that..  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
They ran down to the Care of Magical Creatures class room so they could get good sets in the back.  
  
After a few minutes there teacher, Mrs. Carlson (M/W & E/M: AHH NO NOT THE TEAHCER FROM HELL!!!) âE¦er I mean Professor Cloud came in.  
  
âE?Good day students.âE? Professor Cloud said with a smile. âE?Today weâEll be studying the American Flying Monkey. They are every rare to see, or even study, so I could only mange one.âE?  
  
Kayz and Lily looked at MoMo who was whistling innocently (M/W: *whistling innocently*)  
  
âE?Now IâEm going to let it out of its cage. But donâEt worry its harmless if u donâEt make snooty comments about it.âE? Professor Cloud said walking over to her desk which happened to have a cage on it with a American Fly Monkey in it.  
  
He opened the cage and the Flying Monkey flew out of it. If flew up in the air and looked around then it spotted the *open* window and flew out of it.  
  
âE?Damn!âE? Professor Cloud swore. âE?Who left the window open?âE?  
  
The class pointed to him and he said,  
  
âE?Right.âE?  
  
He grabbed a net and said,  
  
âE?Stay here.âE? to the class and ran out of the room.  
  
The class, being so small, decided to make this a study hall period.  
  
The Marauders *who r sitting in the behind the girls* were bored. Then Sirius saw Lily, Kayz and MoMo passing notes and got an idea.  
  
He took out a piece of parchment out and start to write on it, then he nudged James.  
  
Its read,  
  
This is boring! So wut do u guys wanna talk about?- Siri  
  
WhenâEs the next Quidditch practice, Siri?-Jamies  
  
Tomorrow at 4-Remmy  
  
How did u no that Remus?-Siri  
  
IâEm the commentator for the Quidditch games now, I have to no wut times yours practices are-Remmy  
  
Y would u need to no?-Jamies  
  
Cause, McGonagall wants me to no so you 2 wont forget-Remmy  
  
Do you think Cloud will find the Monkey- Pete  
  
Y? U afraid its gonna get ya?-Siri  
  
No! I just wanted to start up a conversation thatâEs all-Pete  
  
James! Stop drawing on the top of the parchment-Remmy  
  
Hey! I do that to all of my parchment-Jamies  
  
Yea, thatâEs y the teachers take off points on your homework-Siri  
  
Its not my fault teachers cant see a true artist!-Jamies  
  
Yea one who draws little Quidditch figures all over it-Remmy  
  
And one who write I Love Evans all over it-Siri  
  
Oh shadâEup Sirius =P-Jamies  
  
Hey did u hear that the other Griffindore beaters quit?-Remmy  
  
Yea! Who do u think will get the spot?-Siri  
  
ErâE¦They already pickedâE¦-Remmy  
  
But me and Sirius would no though! Were on the team for merlins sake!-Jamies  
  
WellâE¦they had try outs on the day u 2 got detention for jinxing Snape to a wall- Remmy  
  
Well?-Siri  
  
Well wut?-Remmy  
  
Who is it?-Jamies  
  
ErâE¦wellâE¦-Remmy  
  
WHO REMUS!!-Siri  
  
MoMoâE¦-Remmy  
  
Why does Sirius look like he just had a heart attack?-Pete  
  
This isnâEt the best time, Peter-Remmy  
  
HeâEs gonna break down isnâEt he?-Jamies  
  
Y DIDNâET SHE TELL ME!-Siri  
  
Oh yea :/ -Remmy  
  
Sirius where are u going?-Jamies  
  
To ask MoMo y she didnâEt tell me-Siri  
  
I no y-Remmy  
  
Y!!!???-Siri  
  
She wanted it to be a surprise-Remmy  
  
WellâE¦IâEm sure surprised-Pete  
  
âE¦-Remmy  
  
âE¦-Jamies  
  
âE¦-Siri  
  
Wut?-Pete  
  
Uh oh-Remmy  
  
Huh?-Jamies  
  
Huh?-Siri  
  
Wut?-Pete  
  
Class is over-Remmy  
  
HURRAY! TTIF!!!-Jamies  
  
Come on! Lets go eat!-Siri  
  
The 4 Marauders gathered up there things and ran out of the class room they were in a hurry to catch up with the girls but made a stop to jinx Snape landing all 4 Marauders in a Saturday night detentionâE¦.And Professor Cloud never found the American Flying Monkey!  
  
*~*~*  
  
M/W: I swear! I didnâEt take all the American Flying Monkeys and make them my lackeys! They made themselves my lackeys all by there selves!  
  
E/M: Sureeee, that's wut they all say..literally. Hampsters are just like that too..but add knives and foam in duh mouth and THERE U GO...next chapter: ... isn't that the best summary ever? Oh, and haven't u noticed that sum characters aren't in here and some are alwayz in? Not best thing ever 


	21. Till We Meet Again

Till We Meet Again  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
M/W: ..well reviewers, flamers, readers and fellow authors. Me and Kayz decided it was time to end this fanfic so we can start our sequel to it.  
  
E/M: Yes...tho there's only 1 flamer, who has peanuts fer brains, and a black hole fer a heart...no...the heart thing's myself...but yes...there WILL be a sequel N if u read it...we'll give u a cookie. But enjoy the end to this story.  
  
RRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAADDDDDDD..And review..  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A few 5 months went very fast and it was now the end of their third year..Really fast! I mean, 5 MONTHS! WOW! *Kayz hits MoMo* ow..anyway..  
  
"Wow those past few months went fast!" James said as him and his friends all made it down to the carriages to take them to the train.  
  
(M/W: your telling me James! E/M: -.-;;)  
  
The marauders went into one carriage and the girls went into the other.  
  
"*sighs* What are we gonna do for two whole months with out being at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked his friends.  
  
"Don't be like that!" Remus snapped. "At least this isn't our last year at Hogwarts! You can be all moppie then."  
  
They all smiled and looked out the window.  
  
At the exact same time, in the girls carriage..  
  
"*sighs* What are we gonna do for two whole months with out being at Hogwarts?" MoMo asked her friends.  
  
"Don't be like that!" Kayz snapped. "At least this isn't our last year at Hogwarts! You can be all moppie then."  
  
The three of them giggled a little and watched the other carriages go by.  
  
Soon, the carriage stopped and they all got out. They loaded there trunks on the train and hopped on.  
  
~*~  
  
The train ride went fast, and no one spoke. There wasn't anything to say, so, of course they didn't say anything..so SOMEHOW, that made go home fast. As the train pulled into the station, the 8 friends got off the train last, and slowly. The first people there was Peter's mum.  
  
"PETERKINS!" she said, running up to Peter, giving him a big hug. "How was your school year, honey??" It took a lot of effort to keep Kayz, Lily, and MoMo from laughing, but it worked..unlike it did for James, Remus, and Sirius. They burst out laughing, which made Peter turn a bright red.  
  
"Hi mum," he muttered, trying to get out of the hug.  
  
"We better hurry home, darling, your sister Petty said you promised to play tea with her," Peter's mum said, and dragged him to their car, as Peter said bye to his friends without looking at them.  
  
"Too bad little Peter-Eater had to go play tea," Remus said. The train was early, since no one was there to pick anyone up.  
  
"Lets explore EUROPE!!" Kayz said, jumping in the air in excitement; everyone stared at her. "Or just King's Cross..either way." The 6 friends left through the barrier to the muggle train station, in search of something to eat.  
  
"HOT DOGS!" Lily, Kayz, and MoMo screamed, running towards a stand.  
  
"Hot dogs..what, we're not good enough for them so they go find a dog to go out with?" James said, shaking his head.  
  
"Aren't I a hot enough dog?" Sirius said, in disbelief.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me if they labeled you impared," Remus said, shaking his head and sighing. "Hot dogs aren't..hot dogs." James and Sirius stared at him. "A hot dog it a food. It's meat in a bun with loads of toppings."  
  
"Ohhhhh," James and Sirius said. There then was a slight pause. "A what now?"  
  
"Never mind," Remus said, as Lily, Kayz, and MoMo came back. Lily had one hot dog with relish, mustard, and ketchup, MoMo had a hot dog with ketchup and relish, and Kayz had two hot dogs with LOADS of mustard on it.  
  
"What? I love hot dogs," Kayz said, taking a big bite out of one of them.  
  
"We better head back, guys," Remus said, and they all went to where platforms 9 and 10 where. As they got there, Kayz saw her 18 year old sister, Casi, waiting.  
  
"Hey Casi!" Kayz said, giving her sister a high five.  
  
"Hey," she replied, smiling. "You three ready?" She looked at Kayz, Lily and Remus. Since Remus only lived a few blocks away, they were able to take him home as well.  
  
"Yeah," Kayz said, trying not to laugh, while looking at Remus.  
  
"Ah, yes," Casi said, looking at him too. "You're goin out with Kayz, aren't you?" Remus slowly nodded. "Wait until Devon hears this." Devon was Kayz's older brother; he was 19.  
  
"You're screwed," Kayz whispered. As they all jammed into Casi's car (which, by the way, was nice blue Ion, Kayz roled the window down and started waving at MoMo, James, and Sirius, along with Remus and Lily.  
  
"SEE YOU SOON! WE'LL WRITE EVERYDAY!" Lily and Kayz yelled through the window, then the car disappeared from sight (it being MAGICAL N all..lol).  
  
MoMo felt a little sad when she saw her friends 'magically' disappear in Kayz's older sisters car, but she knew she could always see her friends over the summer.  
  
She started to tilt on her heels and on her toes, back and forth. She  
  
was so bored! Where the heck was--  
  
Just then a car came racing down the road and stopped abruptly in front of them. The window rolled down and MoMo's older cousin, Toya, head popped out.  
  
"Hey sorry I'm late! The traffic was awful!" he explained to them. "Anyway, James your parent's aren't home, so I'm gonna take ya home." James nodded and him and MoMo placed their trunks in the back of the car.  
  
James opened the car door and jumped in. MoMo was about to but then stopped and turned around. She quickly gave Sirius a peck on the cheek and hopped in the car.  
  
"BYE SIRIUS! TALK TO YA LATER!!" MoMo and James waved goodbye as they soon were out of sight.  
  
And now it was only Sirius who was left at the station..without his friends to protect him..Poor little Sirius..MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Sirius: ..I really don't like it when you say it like that..  
  
M/W: Oh you shouldn't! MWAHAHA!!!  
  
Sirius: *gulps*  
  
M/W: MWAHAHA..wait! No! Kayz don--  
  
But just then Sirius's ride came and he quickly jumped in the car.  
  
"FLOOR IT!" he yelled and the 'magical' car went speeding off.  
  
M/W: Oh peachie! He got away! Nice one Kayz!  
  
E/M: Well someone had to help the guy! You were probably gonna kill the guy!  
  
M/W: Well I wouldn't go so far as KILLING him! More like..total humiliation!  
  
E/M: Well we have plenty of time for that in our next story!  
  
M/W: Oh yeah! You make a good point! MWAHAHAHA! LOOK OUT SIRIUS! THERE'S A NEW SEQUEL IN TOWN!! AND I'M MAKING IT! WITH KAYZ!!!! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
E/M: ..should we end this now..?  
  
M/W:..yes..  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
M/W: WOOOOOOOOOO! SEQUEL! I'll see you hot dog's there!! *jumps over to sequel* *comes back* ..Eheheheheheh I forgot my vanilla coke! Silly me! *now jumps over to sequel with vanilla coke in hand, leaving a sign at writing desk, saying:* WE PROMISE NEW SEQUEL WILL BE DOWN RIGHT HILARIOUS! *MoMo*  
  
E/M: WHOOOO HOOOO NEW STORY!! Wanna no the name? "Just When You Thought It Was Safe To Read Again.." MWAHAHAHAHAHA..WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I'm drunk..lol. It'll be up soon, but I'm not totally promising..lol. Q w/o a U..I was bored, OK????? OK, NEWAYZ, PLZ REVIEW THIS N OUR SEQUAL, THANX! ~*~*~Kayz~*~*~  
  
AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT, FOLKS!! 


End file.
